Memoria
by cheeselord
Summary: Toph no recuerda nada, podra Aang ser de ayuda? Taang, obviamente.
1. Chapter 1

Taang en español!!! a peticion de "last firebender"

* * *

"_Tengo que corre, tengo que escapar"_

Apenas y podía sentir sus pies desnudos tocando el frió suelo y el aire elido que le llenaba los pulmones y le pegaba en la cara. Y con la luna como su única lámpara siguió el camino que se extendía largamente frente a el. No había nada mas, ni siquiera un grillo escondiéndose entre las sombras de los árboles o una rata o tan siquiera uno de esos molestos mosquitos; todo tenían miedo, miedo de lo que se escondía en la oscuridad y esperaba. Esperaba a la mas mínima muestra de resignación, a que el se rindiera.

Sus pies tropezaron con una piedra y callo en sus rodillas; era demasiado para el. Cada músculo de su cuerpo le ardía por el esfuerzo y las heridas, suplicaba un descanso. Su cuerpo gritaba _"Descansa, solo un poco"_ Su sentido común le decía _"Date por vencido, no tienes oportunidad"_ Pero el problema era que no podía darse por vencido, no podía por la persona que cargaba en sus brazos. Sus ojos la ven una vez mas; ojos cerrados, sangre cayendo y una expresión de dolor dibujada en su cara.  
Ahora su corazón es el que grita "¡¡Levántate, continua!!". Debe seguir, Tal vez Katara sepa que hacer, tal vez pueda ayudarla y con este pensamiento continua su marcha.

Una luz aparece en medio de la oscuridad, esta cerca, esta a salvo. Todo lo que ve es borroso pero logra reconocer las voces.

"¡¡¿¿Aang, Dios mío que te paso!!??" dice una mujer

"Aguanta amigo, todo va a estar bien" Ahora es la voz de un hombre.

Esta agotado, es el límite de su cuerpo así que no puede mantenerse en pie y cae todavía tratando de proteger a la niña en sus brazos.

"Enseguida te curo Aang" de nuevo es la voz femenina es la que le habla

"_¡¡No, no ella lo necesita mas¡¡"_

"Solo resite un poco"

"_¡¡No, tu no entiendes, ella esta mas herida, ella es mas importante¡¡"_

Tiene que decirles, tienen que saber; tiene que salvarla.

"Ayuden a…Toph…por…favor"

Su fuerza flaquea y de pronto quedarse despierto es muy difícil, después, todo se vuelve negro mientras las voces empiezan a desaparecer en la oscuridad y sus ojos empiezan a cerrarse.

* * *

Espero les guste y si no, pues ya que. Comenten, porfavooor!!!! 

P.D: a mi parecer la ortografia esta bien pero si hay algo que no les guste diganme.


	2. Quien?

* * *

Aang desperto lentamente, su cabeza todavia le dolia y se sentia debil, pero estaba bien y aun mas importante, estaba vivo….a duras penas. No podia dormir asi que solamente se recosto a verel cielo nocturno por el pequeño hoyo que tenia la casa abandonada. Todo estaba tan calmado, incluso el, apezar de que una cosa en su mente lo desperto en medio de la noche; era ella. Ya habian pasao dos días desde que los habian emboscadosado y ya estaba completamente curada, aun asi Toph no despertaba. Era cierto que necesitaba descansar, el lo sabia por experencia propia, pero su sueño era mas como invernar. La pequeña siesta se habia extendido por dos días y contando. Un rayo de luz empezo a llenar la habitación, no era nada lujoso pero era lo suficientemente confortable, ademas, era la unica habitación en una sola pieza en todo el pueblo fantasma. Aun asi estuviera polvosa y llena de hoyos en el techo ese era el unico lugar donde podian descansar. Claro que el no lo necesitaba pero Katara y Sokka podian ser muy testarudos. Otro rspiro llamo su atención y sintio como la culpa crecia. Parecia dormir tranquilamente, como una de esas princesas en los cuentos de hadas y como una de esas princesas ella no se despertaba; todo era su culpa. No podia proteger a sus amigos y esto lo hacia sentir inutil. ¿Como podia derrotar al señor del fuego cuando no podia siquiera defender a los que queria? Dejo salir un suspiro de decepcion.

"Buenos días Aang" una voz interrumpio sus pensamientos.

"Buenos días Katara"

"¿Como esta ella?"

"Justo como la dejaste anoche. Durmiendo"

"Oh, ya veo" Katara estaba triste, Toph er su amiga y la curo lo mejor que pudo pero aun con su ayuda ella estaba inconsciente.

"Pero ya la as curado"

"Si y lo hice lo mejor que pude"

"¿Entonces por que no despierta?"

"Aang Yo no soy un doctor, no puedo decir lo que tiene mal, pero estamos cerca de un pueblo, un con gente y seguramente un doctor. Estoy segura de que el sabra que hacer"

"Bueno…"

"¿Cuando estes listo ve por Sokka y trata de atrapa algo que se pueda comer, OK?"

Katara dejo de Nuevo la habitacion dejandolo solo, solo con ella. Vestido y listo para empezar un nueo día se dirigio a la puerta por donde su amiga habia salido, pero antes tenia que verla. Se inco delante de ella sin desviar la mirada de los ojos cerrados de Toph, esperando que en cualquier momento estos se abrieran, pero nada paso. Espeo y espero por 5 minutos pero no habia mas reccion de ella que el sonido de su respiración y su pecho subiendo y bajando. Aang sentia como si una mano le apretara el corazon mientras las memorias de aquella noche volvian, solamente haciendo la pena mas grande.

"Por favor despirta Toph"

De repente, como si estas fueran las palabras que Toph esperaba en sus sueños, sus ojos se abrieron, después parpadearon. Se ssento en frente de un muy sorprendido y paralizado Aang. La estaba viendo con sus propios ojos pero aun así era imposible de creer que ella se despertara así de fácil. Aang froto sus ojos pero ella seguía ahí. No era una loca ilusión, ella seguía estando sentada adelante y el seguía estando cuerdo. ¿Por qué se levanto justamente cuando se lo pidió?

"¿Toph?"

La niña volteo su cabeza hacia el y sus ojos verdes claro lo miraron directamente.

"¡¡Eres tu Toph!!!"

Aang empezo a corer por todo el cuarto sin dejar de sonreir haciendo toda clase de saltos inhumanos y acrobáticos. No lo podia creer, su amiga estaba bien…o eso pensaba.

"¡Vamos Toph!" La llamo, el entusiasmo se reflejaba en sus ojos y ya estaba saliendo "¡Tenemos que decirle a los demás!"

Pero Toph no se movió de su lugar y solamente vio a Aang con una cara confundida, como si el fuera un extraño.

"¿Toph, estas bien?"

De Nuevo no hubo respuesta.

"¿Toph?"

¿Por que lo ignoraba? Ella no era así; estaría enojada por haberse levantado temprano o estaría pidiendo por 5 minutos mas de sueño o ya estaría molestándolo. Pero ella simplemente se quedo sentada y callada, viéndolo confundida. Finalmente, después de lo que parecieron siglos, sus labios se abrieron para hablar.

"¿Quien es Toph?"

* * *


	3. Que?

* * *

"¿Quien es Toph?" 

Aang la miro con una cara aun mas confundida que la de ella; no sabia que hacer, la pregunta lo tomo por sorpresa.

"**Manten la calma" **se dijo a si mismo **"Debe de haber una explicación"**

"¿Preguntas que quien es Toph?" Aang pregunto, para estar seguro

Ella le dirigió una pequeña y tierna mirada, aun cuando no podía ver, sus ojos siempre estaban llenos de vida y lograron que Aang se sonrojara. Se rasco su cabeza para pensar ¿Como le iba a explicar a Toph que ella era, bueno…ella? Era lo más raro en todo el mundo.

"Toph, Toph es, bueno, eres tu" Ella simplemente se señalo a si misma para confirmar la respuesta a su pregunta. Aang asintió

Un extraño y molesto silencio lleno la habitación mientras Toph miraba despistadamente a Aang y vise versa

"Oh, asi que yo…." Toph rompio el silencio

"Si, asi es"

"Ah"

De nuevo la habitación estuvo callada y los dos ni siquiera se movieron.

"¿Y tu eres?"

"Aang"

"Aang?"

"Yup"

"Aja"

**¡¡¡Esto es una locura!!!** Penso Aang mientras desordenaba su cabello e intentaba no perder la razón.

"**¿En que lío me he metido¡Toph no recuerda ni siquiera su nombre y yo estoy aquí tan tranquilo! Tal vez Katara y Sokka sepan que hacer"**

Aang iba de salida por la puerta para buscar a sus amigos cuando una voz lo detuvo.

"¿A donde vas?"

"Bueno, por Kat…" **Claro, no sabe ni su nombre** "Unos amigos" otra ves fue hacia la puerta "No voy a tardar"

"No!" Un repentino grito lo detuvo ahora "No te vayas…por favor" Toph ya no estaba sentada

"Pero, tengo que ir"

"Pero…."

"Solo van a ser unos minutos" no pensaba dejar a _esa_ Toph tanto tiempo sola

Ya estaba mas afuera que adentro cuando un par de brazos lo tomaron y evitaron que escapara de lo que seguramente era una alucinación causada por jugo de cactus o algo parecido. Aang volteo par ver que lo sostenía solamente para encontrar la tierna Toph mirándolo a los ojos de nuevo.

"¿Puedo ir?" pregunto una pequeña voz

Aang ahora estaba mas rojo que un jitomate. ¿Por que demonios tenia que ser tan tierna ahora? Pero el no podia dejar Salir a esta Toph. Su cabeza se movió negando.

"¿Por favor, siiiiiii?

**¡¡¡¡No, todo menos esto, todo menos los ojos de cachorro!!!! **

Aang estaba batallando para decidir. Frente a el una muy tierna e inocente Toph que le pedía ir con el, en la otra mano, no era tan sano exponer a la actual Toph al mundo exterior, no estaba preparado, nadie lo estaba, ni siquiera el. Al principio la razón ganaba pero, esa maldita mirada, demonios, no podía resistirla por mucho. Finalmente después de 3 minutos la batalla acabo.

"Tu ganas, puedes venir"

"¡Yay!" Una sonriente Toph celebro.

"**Ya que, no es my día de suerte" **Aang empezó a caminar pero, de alguna manera se sentía muy pesado, como si cargara con algo en el brazo. Lentamente Aang volteo a ver lo que lo sostenía para encontrar una muy feliz Toph tomada de su brazo.

"¿Que haces?"

"Tomando tu brazo"

"Ah…¿Puedes soltarlo?"

"Nop"

"Ah"

Y sigio caminando con una Toph pegada a su brazo..

"**Estoy seguro que Sokka tiene algún plan para esto" **Empezó a pensar mientras dejaba atrás la villa y entraba en el bosque que la rodeaba.

"¿Que haces?" Pregunto una curiosa Toph

"Pensando"

"¿Que piensas?"

"Cosas"

"Te ves tierno cuando piensas"

"Gracias"

Aang le regalo una sonrisa amistosa mientras seguian caminando **"¿Dónde estaba? ****A si, tengo que buscar a So…. ****Un momeento Acaba de decir que soy tierno" **De pronto los pies de Aang se detuvieron. ** "¿Toph dijo que yo era…tierno?"**

Una cosa era que Toph olvidara, pero la dulceToph era…. demencia._Tic, tac, tic ,tac….snap! _Ahi va lo que le quedaba de cordura.

"'¿¿¿¿¡¡¡¡QUE LE HAS HECHO A TOPH!!!!????" Grito un muy, pero muy perturbado Aang que pudo ser escuchado a kilómetros de distancia.

_Katara POV_

"**Debo de estar soñando" **

Estoy viendo la escena mas rara en toda my corta vida: Sokka congelado como una estatua frente a mi y Aang bebiendo una de esas bizzaras cosas que mi hermano siempre prueba, con una muy sonriente Toph tomada de su brazo. Me frote los ojos pero la imagen seguia ahí, esto tiene que ser una broma. ¿Aang con Toph?, si claro, entonces yo estoy saliendo con ese principe maniático Zuko.

"¿Quienes son ellos, Aangy?"

"**¿Esto es una pesadilla?" **

_Flash back duru duru duru du__ ( bajo presupuesto de sonido, no pregunten) _

"¿Ya te despertaste? Hmp ¿Como tu si puedes dormer mas pero yo no?" dijo Sokka, saliendo del bosque

"Como sea¿Para que fue el grito?" Sokka le dio un trago al vaso formado por hojas que tenia en la mano.

"¿Hey, quieres probar un poco? Esta bueno" Aang solamente se quedo parado mirándolo muy tensamente.

"No es jugo de cactus, si eso crees" parecía que le hablaba a un árbol

"¿Aang estas bien? No es como si empezara a ver cosas raras de nuevo"

"Hola" saludo contentamente Toph

"Ah, Toph" Sokka le devolvió el saludo

"Aang, hey Aa…."

"**Un momento" **los ojos deSokka se dirigieron de nuevo a Toph, luego Aang paralizado, luego a alegre y sonriente Toph, luego a Aang siendo sostenido del brazo por la despreocupada Toph y empezo a murmurar algo.

"Tu" apunto a Aang "Tu" ahora apunto a Toph

"¡¡¡¿¿¿QUE DEMONIOS!!!???"

Su voz retumbo por todo el bosque e incluso hizo que algunos pájaros volaran

"¡¡¿¿Hmanfjs….Toph….sanjknjef….Tu….njjkebfl…..Que!!??"

"No preguntes Sokka" Un aterrorizado Aang logro decir.

"No mas jugo de bananapaya para mi" dijo un impresionado Sokka

"¡Dame eso!" y Aang se tomo de un solo trago lo que quedaba de la bebida.

_End of Flash back_

"**OK, tranquila Katara. Algo esta obviamente mal" **

"Sokka, creo que es mejor que descanses un poco"

"Hn, despiertenme cuando deje de alucinar" un distraido Sokka respondio con una ceja temblante.

""Aang?" no hubo respuesta

"Aang!!??" Pase mi mano frente a su cara pero nada paso, ni siquiera parpadeo.

Aang estaba en otra dimension, viendo a la nada y solamente ahi, parado; totalmente ausente.

"AANG!!!" dije mientras sacudia el hombro libre de Tophs. Ella tampoco se veia bien, ya saben, timida y tomando el brazo de Aang, esa no era la dura maestro tierra que conocía y estoy segura que nadie mas la conocia.

"_¿_Aang estas bien?" Lentamente su mirada se dirigio a mi y luego a la timida pero sonriente niña a su lado.

El cuello de Aang empezó a retorcerse dementemente, como uno de esos fantasmas en las historias de terror, podía jurar que lo escuchaba tronar y que el se puso mas blanco que un muerto.

"Si" Dijo un Aang zombificado

Para mi no se veía bien, se veía mas bien perturbado…..bastante. "¿Podrias decirme que paso Toph?"

Me miraba inocentemente como si no supiera que estaba mal.

"¿Yo?"

"¿Hay alguien mas que se llame Toph aqui?"

"No lo se" No sonaba sarcástica era como si estuviera diciendo la verdad. Eso me sorprendió un poco.

"Ja, muy gracioso Toph, ahora dime que paso"

"Pues, recuerdo que Anangy" Aang tembló un poco al oír su_ nombre_ "Buscaba a sus amigos luego empezó a pensar y después le dije que me parecía tierno. Eso es todo"

"Ahh, pense que era algo serio" **3, 2, 1, 0 **

"¿¿¿AANGY¡¡¡¡QUE SE SUPONE QUE SEA ESO!!!!"

"Bueno, su nombre es Aang asi…."

"¿¿¡¡Ya lo se, pero por que lo llamas asi??!!"

"Me pareció lindo"

Tienes que estar bromeando, o debe de ser una pesadilla o Sokka puso de nuevo algo en el agua que tome esta mañana.

"¿Por cierto, quien eres tu?"

Por más raro que suene, Toph parecía sincera. No podía ser bueno así que me quede pensando un rato en silencio.

"Tu debes de ser amiga de Aangy"

"¿Toph, de veras no me recuerdas?"

Un ligero movimiento de su cabeza fue la respuesta: No. Esto tiene que ver con el golpe en su cabeza la otra noche, creo que se llama amnesia. Curar sus heridas era pan comido, curar su mente era otra cosa muy diferente, no tenia ni la mas remota idea de cómo hacerlo. Esto era malo, no, era mas que malo. Era un desastre.

"Deberíamos llevarte a un doctor"

"¿Hay algo mal conmigo?"

"Yo creo que si"

"Mientras Aangy venga todo esta bien"

"Deja de llamarlo así, por favor" me da escalofríos.

"Ok….Aang" sonaba un poco desilusionada

"Aang, trae a Sokka, vamos al pueblo mas cercano" seguía petrificado

"Aang?" Lo agite por el hombro, como la última ves.

De repente su cuerpo empezo a irse para atras hasta que perdio el equilibrio y…_Thumb _Aang cayo como un piedra con Toph aun sujetando su brazo en alto y las dos viéndolo sorprendidas.

"Tal ves Toph pueda esperar"

* * *

comenten, por favor, un escritor vive de sus lectores. 


	4. Manos a la obra

Duru duru duru du, mas Taang. Disfruten

* * *

"Vamos Toph, solo seran unos días" 

"No"

"Pero tenemos que it"

"No, que vayan Sokka y Katara. Yo me quedo"

Aang lo reflexiono un poco. Eso podia ser bueno. Menos tiempo con Toph era igual a un brazo y mente mas sanas.

"Como quieras"

"¡¡Aang!!"

"**¡Oh, vamos Katara, dame un descanso!"**

Su maestra agua se hacerco y lo tomo por el brazo, arrastrandolo hasta una distacia segura; lejos del súper oído de Toph.

"Tienes que quedarte" hablo susurrando

"¿Por qué yo?"

"Ya te lo habia explicado"

" Awww, pero…"

"No nos podemos arriesgar a dejarla sola, ademas a ti es al unico que escucha"

_ Flash back _

"¿Sabes lo que estabas haciendo antes de despertar?" dijo el doctor

"No"

"¿Ni siquiera una vaga idea?"

"Nop¿ya puedo irme? tengo mucha hambre"

Toph solamente se quedo viendo a Aang, como esperando que le diera permiso

"¿Qué pasa Toph?" respondio el nervioso maestro aire

"Queria saber si tu, bueno ya sabes"

"¿Hmp?"

"Si tu me podrias acompañar"

Perfecto, ahora que Aang habia logrado tener un poco de tiempo libre para dejar que la sangre circulara por su brazo izquierdo y pudiera sentirlo de nuevo, en ese momento Toph le pedia que la acompañara y por lo tanto, renunciar a usarlo por un buen tiempo.

"Sokka te puede acompañar"

"Oye, yo por …."

"¡No! Yo quiero que vengas tu"

"Ja" Sokka se cruzo de brazos triunfante "Eso te ga…..¿Y yo que tengo de malo?"

Toph ignoro completamente el comentario de Sokka, que dejo la habitación murmurando algo sobre falta de respeto y que no lo apreciaban. Claro que Aang no queria pasar todo el día con una empalagosa Toph, asi que busco ayuda en los ojos de Katara, esperando que por simpatia lo dejara escapar a su castigo. Ella solo le devolvió su mirada de _tienes que hacerlo o si no…..._

"Vamos Toph" respondió cabizbajo

"¡Yay, recuerdo haber visto un buen restaurante cerca!"

Katara ya estaba saliendo detrás de la _feliz pareja_ cuando el medico la detuvo.

"Espera un momento jovencita, tengo que decirte algo"

"¿Qué pasa?

"Ese niño…Aang ¿Qué relación tiene con ella?"

"Bueno, son muy buenos amigos"

"Menos mal"

"¿Por qué, que pasa?"

"Tu amigo va a necesitar de mucha fuerza de voluntad y paciencia"

"¿Hmmm?"

"Por alguna razón el es el único al que le hace algo de caso y al que le tiene estima, así que el es el único que puede hacer que recuerde"

"¿Esta seguro?"

"Si, totalmente."

"**Pobre Aang"** Katara no podía imaginar el peso que tenia sobre sus hombros, "**Ya era suficiente con ser el avatar y ahora tiene que ayudar a Toph".**

"¿No hay algo más que podamos hacer?"

"Bueno ahora que lo dices"

"¡¿Hay una cura?!"

"Había escuchado de un raro té que podría ayudarla"

"¿¡De veras¡Muchas gracias, de verdad¿Dónde lo puedo hallar? "

"En la isla _colmillo de dragón_. A 1 semana de viaje hacia el sur"

_  
Fin del Flashback_

"Sacos de dormir" Katara reviso la lista de cosas por llevar

"Listo" respondió Sokka

"Comida"

"listo"

"Tienda de campaña"

"Listo"

"Bueno creo que todo esta listo, no tardaremos mucho Aang"

Aang solamente los miro muy deprimido, el doctor había dicho que tardarían una semana pero con Appa serian al menos unos 4 días. Aun así era demasiado tiempo para que el lo pasara solo...con ella.

"Hasta luego" se despidio Katara

"Adiós" parecía que Aang se despedía del uso de razón para entrar a una dimensión paralela y bizarra. No era su sueño dorado después de todo.

"No me vas a creer, pero ayer soñe que Aang y Toph salían juntos"

"Te sorprenderías" murmuro Katara

"¿Dijiste algo?"

"No, nada"

"Bueno, si tu lo dices. Jip, jip" y el gigantesco bisonte despego para luego convertirse en una nube gracias al agua control de Katara.

_Aang POV_

"**Ahora a esperar" **

Me senté a un lado de la fogata, sin hacer nada más que ver como los troncos se consumían en el fuego. La verdad quisiera que todos esos días los pasara asi: sin hacer nada.

"¡Aang!"

"**Ahí van mis planes, bueno al menos me ha dejado de llamar Aangy" **

Un escalofrió recorrió my espalda. Hace unos días la idea de tener a una muy femenina Toph parecía más un sueño, pero ahora ella estaba frente a mí exactamente haciendo lo que nunca hubiera pensado. Cocinando.

"¿No quieres algo de comer? Yo misma lo prepare"

Solamente pude ver la comida; no parecía lo más delicioso en todo el mundo y de seguro me causaría problemas mas tarde, si saben a lo que me refiero. No importaba que esa no fuera la Toph de siempre, no iba a arriesgarme a morir envenenado y cuando mis labios se abrieron para decir un _no_ mi cuerpo me traiciono. Un rugir de estomago que seguro podria ser escuchado a lo lejos me delato. Era cierto que no había comido desde ayer e la noche y ya empezaba a darme hambre, lo único malo era que Katara no dejo comida.

"Toma" y me sirvió un plato lleno de lo que parecían ser unos huevos con una carne rara y unas verduras revueltas, o eso creo que era.

Ella empezó a comer su plato y después de asegurarme que no mostrara signos de que estuviera mal o de que no cayera envenenada mire mi plato. Ya saben, el hambre le da sabor a todo. La verdad me sorprendió. No es que supiera mal, al contrario, sabía mejor que la comida de Katara, solo que no podía decir eso de su imagen.

"Dime Toph"

"¿Hmp?"

Ella estaba muy sonriente últimamente, me gustaba que estuviera de buen humor, así se veía más….linda. Me sonroje un poco con el pensamiento para después quitármelo con una ligera sacudida de mi cabeza. Ahora era yo el que enloquecía.

"¿Cuándo aprendiste a cocinar?"

"No lo se. Solo se que puedo cocinar"

Claro, no recordaba nada de su pasado, pero de alguna manera sabia cocinar, quizás aprendió en su casa (aunque nunca quisiera cocinar). Que raro ¿no? Pensándolo bien, ella no había olvidado nada de lo que había aprendido en el viaje, excepto por sus recuerdos. Toph podía ver usando tierra control, tal vez todavía recordaba como hacer esas cosas por instinto.

"Toph¿Quieres jugar algo?"

"¿Qué?"

"Se llama tierra control" Tal vez ella no recordara el nombre pero si como hacerlo y eso podía ayudarla a recordar lo demas, además no creo que me vendría mal un poco de entrenamiento aunque después de lo que paso no estaba tan seguro, ser maestros tierra nos había metido en este problema. Pero ella pudo haber olvidado como hacerlo. La única forma de saberlo era ponerlo a prueba.

"**Manos a la obra" **y me levante seguido por Toph a un lugar despejado y seguro.

Era hora de dejar de lamentarme y actuar.

* * *

¡Si, finalmente otro capitulo! No habia podido escribir porque tenia examenes. 

...Ojala el que invento historia del arte se este revolcando en su tumba...


	5. Dia 1: empate

* * *

Al parecer ella lo recordaba demasiado bien y aunque seguia siendo la_dulce _Toph, todavía le quedaba un poco de su espiritu de competencia. Una roca paso demasiado cerca de la cabeza de Aang mientras el la evitaba para después contraatacar. Ya habian estado compitiendo toda la mañana y el sol ya se estaba metiendo pero aun asi ella no queria aceptar que estaban empatados. 

"Vamos Toph, ya es tarde y tengo hambre, ademas ya es hora de descansar"

"No, todavía no. Tenemos que acabar esto"

"Pero ya llevamos aquí todo el día"

Y eso era cierto. Depuse de lo que empezó como un pequeño entrenamiento Toph tuvo la idea de hacer una competencia a ver quien ganaba un duelo y ahora parecía como un campo de batalla mientras las rocas volaban de un lado a otro y el paisaje cambiaba. Aang gano la primera vez, después Toph y así siguieron. No había un final para esos duelos y al parecer los dos estaban agotados y muy pero muy aburridos hasta que llagaron al final y aunque Toph hubiera ganado esa ronda aun así seguían empatados Pero ahora, después de casi 6 horas de no parar no podían pensar nada más que en descansar.

"Yo gane" declaro Toph

"¿No estamos empatados?"

"¡Claro que no, tu hiciste trampa!"

"Aww, solo fue una vez. Además nunca dijimos que aire control era hacer trampa"

"Pero esto no puede acabar en un empate" su orgullo no se lo permitía

"……Hagamos una carrera alrededor de la playa" Esas batallas se alargarían mas así que era lógico que hicieran otra cosa.

"¿Qué?"

"Así no puede haber un empate"

"No, estoy muy cansada para eso"

"Vamos, el que gane esto es el campeón"

"No"

"Podras elegir un premio"

"Hmm" Ahora Toph lo estaba pensando seriamente. "¿Lo que quiera?"

"Sip"

Era una oferta tentadora y Aang lo tenia planeado. Si ganaba, cosa que era casi segura, el podría pedirle a Toph que se comportara, o que al menos no personificara a la emperatriz del azucar, regidora de todo lo dulce; no le gustaba que estuviera pegado a el como con pegamento. Por otra parte, si ella ganaba, solo los espíritus sabían que le sucedería. Aang tenía que ganar.

"Acepto el reto" por lo visto ella había olvidado la supervelocidad del maestro aire "Ok, ya conoces las reglas. Preparate a morder mi polvo"

"A la cuenta de 3. Uno, dos….¡hey!"

Toph salio antes de tiempo, dándole unos cuantos metros de ventaja. Pero al parecer no fue suficiente por que Aang se estaba acercando rápidamente, recuperando terreno. Una sonrisa malévola se reflejo en su cara. Ella todavía tenía algunos trucos bajo la manga. Después de todo, nadie dijo que usar tierra control era trampa.

_Aang POV_

Estaba ganando terreno rápidamente, claro, yo estaba seguro de ser la persona mas rápida aun con vida.

"¿Ahora quien muerde el polvo?" le grite a Toph cuando la pase y la deje unos metros atrás.

Yo iba a ser el ganador, no había duda de eso. Toph era rápida (mas de lo que pensaba) pero no se comparaba con mi velocidad, de la cual ella no sabía nada. De cualquier manera, lo que no sepa no le hará daño. Ya podía ver la meta y tenia a Toph pisándome los talones, no quería vencerla por mucho, ya saben una Toph enojada no son buenas noticias. Ya estaba celebrando mi victoria cuando algo tomo mi pierna y me tiro al suelo dejando que Toph me pasara.

"¿Decías algo Aang?"

Me lo estaba restregando en la cara, no podía perder; no quería. Entonces vi lo que me sujetaba los pies o más bien no pude verlos. Mis pies se habían hundido en la tierra

"**Tierra control" **

Eso era trampa y ahora lo veía mejor. Desde el inicio ella había estado usando tierra control para poder mantener el paso. Con un movimiento de mis manos libere mis piernas pero ya era demasiado tarde, Toph estaba muy lejos para alcanzarla, al menos corriendo. Si ella había estado usando tierra control para ganar velocidad que tenia de malo que yo usara aire control para alcanzarla.

"**Ya veras" **tenia que aceptarlo, haber pasado demasiado tiempo con ella me había cambiado. Ahora era más competitivo.

Coloque mis manos en posición, apunte y con solo pensarlo salí disparado en el aire hacia la meta a toda velocidad. Iba tan rápido que solo lograba ver la meta al final y un punto acercándose. Ya podía saborear la victoria cuando me di cuenta que el punto que veía no era solo eso, era Toph y por una extraña coincidencia ella se encontraba justo en mi camino. Intente detenerme pero era demasiado tarde, la velocidad no me dejo. Intente desviarme pero no sabia a donde. Lo único que pude hacer fue cubrir mi cara con mis manos y esperar que un poco de suerte y los reflejos de Toph me salvaran. Pero a medida que me acercaba nada de eso pasaba.

"**Esto no puede ser bueno" ** finalmente choque con ella

No puedo decir que todo fue suave y tranquilo pero con un poco de aire control y tierra control el impacte con Toph fue menos fuerte y los dos caímos rodando en el suelo que ahora era suave. En cuanto nos detuvimos una nube de polvo nos cubrio. Me quede acostado en la tierra, todo me dolía, después de todo había protegido a Toph pero no podía decir lo mismo de mi.

"_**Cough, cough, molesto polvo, no me deja ver" **_

Tosí otra vez, tenía que dispersar el polvo creado por convertir las duras piedras en arena si no quería morir asfixiado. Intente pararme pero no pude, tenia algo sobre mi, algo tibio. Sople el polvo para poder ver lo que tenia encima, tal vez hubiera sido mejor no saberlo. Bendita ignorancia.

"ugh¿Qué paso?" sip, ese _algo _era Toph

"Umm Toph" pregunte un poco sonrojado. Que puedo decir, ella estaba demasiado cerca de mí, y decir eso era poco. Ella estaba _sobre_mí, literalmente.

"¿Aang?"

Ella se movió de encima de mí y eso hubiera sido bueno excepto por un pequeño detalle. Ahora ella estaba encima de mi sin dejarme levantarme y mi cabeza atrapada entre sus brazos, impidiendo que me moviera o me levantara. Su cara frente a frente a la mía, tanto que sentía su aliento en mi rostro y no pude evitar ponerme rojo como aquella vez cuando Sokka se tomo un tazón lleno de salsa picante. La única diferencia era la razón por la que me sonrojaba.

"¡Esto debe ser tu culpa, no podías querías que te ganara!" se veía muy enojada pero eso no me importaba mucho en esos momentos "¡Hiciste trampa!"

"¿Toph?"

"¿¡Que?!"

"¿Podrías moverte de encima de mi?"

"Oh"

Ahora le tocaba a ella sonrojarse y aunque lo creía imposible, ella estaba más roja que yo. No hizo falta decir mas para que se moviera y se sentara a un lado con las piernas cruzadas y volteando tímidamente a otro lado. Un silencio muy intimidante nos rodeo.

No lograba hablar, estaba muy sorprendido: No sabia que Toph podía verse tan inocente y tierna y mas extraordinario era que yo la viera de esa manera.

"¿Y quien gano?"

Gracias al cielo ella rompió el silencio y ya se veía menos como un jitomate y mas como una persona, de su bochorno solo le quedaban unas mejillas ligeramente rosas. Yo era otro caso, pero no tenia que ocultar mi sonrojada cara por obvias razones. Podía seguir viéndola un poco más.

**¿Cómo piensa en eso, no sabe que se pudo haber lastimado? **

Analice la situación, los dos habíamos cruzado la meta, rodando, pero la habíamos cruzado al mismo tiempo ¿En que momento? Nunca lo supe.

"Es un empate" le dije un poco decepcionado

"¿Entonces los dos podemos elegir algo?" note un toque de emoción en su voz

Un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda. Por más descabellado que pareciera, era verdad, los dos habíamos ganado y los dos podíamos elegir un premio…..cualquiera. Después de todo, habíamos empatado.

* * *

Disculpen si los decepciono pero aqui no hay una gran batalla, no soy muy bueno describiendo peleas, ademas creo que eso ya esta muy usado y aunque no lo crean me costo trabajo escribir este capitulo asi que espero que les halla gustado. Acepto sugerencias. 


	6. Noche 1: Pensando

Nuevo capitulo !!Si¡¡¡ Disfruten

* * *

"¿Y que es lo que quieres Toph?" 

"No lo se, tendré que pensarlo"

"Uff"

Pude escuchar su suspiro y no pude evitar sonreír. Claro que el no lo sabía pero me gustaba hacerlo batallar. Simplemente se veía tan, tierno.

"Quiero algo especial"

Sentí como sus latidos se aceleraron un poco, sabia que era un poco tímido y me gustaba ponerlo nervioso. Para rematar le dedique una dulce sonrisa, inocente pero a la vez sospechosa. Todo esto en la dosis requerida, no quería asustarlo; después de todo, no quería desperdiciar la oportunidad. Entonces una fría brisa me hizo temblar un poco. El sol ya se ponía y empezaba a hacer frió, era hora de volver.

"Volvamos al campamento, ya empezó a oscurecer…" un gruñido de su estomago me interrumpió y no pude evitar reírme un poco "Además creo que ya es hora de comer"

"Ah, si"

Sonreí una vez más, el aparentaba pero a veces se ponía un poco nervioso con las mujeres y esto me entretenía. Me pare, sacudí el polvo de mi ropa y tome su brazo como siempre, sabia que se sentía tenso por esto pero por alguna razón me gustaba sentirlo cerca. Me sentía segura.

"**Ahora a pensar que quiero" **Empezamos a caminar y yo me deje guiar por el

Todo el camino (que me pareció muy corto) me la pase pensando pero la verdad no sabia lo que quería. Si, lo del premio me llamo la atención, además no se porque que no podía dejar que alguien me venciera en tierra control o como se llame, supongo que orgullo pero volviendo al tema, no sabia que quería.

Tal vez podría pedirle que hiciera todas mis tareas o que me hiciera la cena o tal vez llevarme de compras…. pensándolo mejor, eso era muy superficial y yo lo podía hacer en cualquier momento. Con o sin el. Esto tenia que ser especial, algo que solo el me pudiera dar pero ¿Qué podía ser?

"Toph, ya llegamos"

"ah, si"

"**¿Qué podria pedirle?"**

"¿Toph?"

"¿Hmm?

"**¿Qué puede ser?"**

"¿Me puedes soltar?"

_Aang POV_

Todo el camino me pareció muy callado, en otros tiempos me hubiera parecido perfecto pero con la nueva Toph no sabia que esperar. Estábamos solos en medio de un bosque, en la oscuridad, sin gente a kilómetros a la redonda, nadie que nos ayudara y ¿ya lo había dicho? ESTABAMOS SOLOS…. La sangre se me helaba con todo los planes que su mente maquiavélica podía crear y yo estaba a su merced. Al darme cuenta de esto empecé a caminar mas rápido; entre menos tardáramos mejor. Finalmente, después de los 5 minutos mas largos de mi vida, los dos llegamos al campamento, seguíamos estando solos pero con una buena fogata podía ver bien lo que ella hacia. Solo había un inconveniente: mi brazo estaba ocupado

"Toph, ya llegamos"

"ah, si"

"¿Toph?"

"¿Hmm?

"¿Me puedes soltar?"

Esperaba un seco y rotundo no pero en vez de eso ella me soltó sin decir nada, parecía que estaba en otro mundo diferente. Esto no podía ser bueno ¿Por qué? Su actitud solo indicaba una cosa: Estaba pensando y mucho. ¿En que? Seguramente en una manera de hacerme sufrir. Tenia que escapar, no resistía mas los nervios.

"¿T-Toph?"

"¿Si?"

"**¡Piensa en algo lo que sea!...¿Comida¡Si, comida!"**

"Creo que ya no hay mas comida"

"Ah" De verdad estaba muy concentrada

"Voy a ir a buscar mas"

"Si, como sea"

Sin pensarlo dos veces escape hacia el bosque. Anduve vagando por un rato cuando mi estomago me recordó por lo que venia: comida. No tenia ganas de volver pero ya empezaba a hacer hambre, había unas papas en el campamento y con un poco de suerte quedaría un poco de pan así que recogí un poco de fruta y raíces para hacer una ensalada (receta secreta de monjes) y procure tardar mas de lo normal. Eso me dio tiempo para pensar. ¿Qué iba a hacer con mi _premio_? Podría pedirle que me dejara en paz por los siguientes días, aunque sonara un poco rudo y no quería herirla, no era su culpa pero era cierto que tenia que dejar de comportarse tan raro. Seria un alivio no tener que pensar que en un descuido ella…. Se aprovechara. Me daban escalofríos de solo pensar las opciones. Pero eso era muy simple para ser verdad, Toph todavía tenía su deseo y no creo que me gustara saber que es y suponiendo que ella me hiciera caso todavía tenía una excusa para hacerme algo no tan placentero. ¿Si me niego? Ella también podría negarse. Solo había una salida lógica: Cancelar mi deseo con el suyo. Pero eso me dejaba en las mismas. Tal vez y solo tal vez su deseo no fuera tan malo, ya saben una de esas cosas de chica como ir de compras y que yo pagara pero (¿Por qué siempre hay un pero?) Toph no era una chica normal.

"**Tendre que esperar"**

Ya estaba lleno y tenia que volver, no quería encontrar a una Toph con hambre y un deseo pendiente.

_TOPH POV_

Casi no note la cuando Aang se fue, por comida o algo así. Bueno eso no importaba porque estaba muy ocupada pensando en que pedir como para estar haciendo otras cosas. Ya lo había pensado todo, desde un simple trabajo hasta algo que involucraba a momo, pero nada servia. Todo era muy, muy… normal. No era nada que no lo pudiera obligar a hacer después (si quería) ¿Qué podría ser?

Tenia que ser especial, eso ya lo sabia, no cualquier cosa. Tenia que ser algo que solo el podía hacer, como aire control. También tenia que ser algo que me gustara.

Uniendo todas esas cosas algo salto a mi mente.

Al momento sentí como mi cara se ponía roja y mi corazón dio un salto. Eso era, eso era lo único que era especial, algo que solo el podía darme y algo que me gustara pero la verdad era demasiado ¿Cómo decirlo? Hmm…..intimo. Me pare y empecé a dar vueltas alrededor de la fogata.

Si era cierto que me gustaba pero no sabía como respondería. ¿Y si no quería? Más importante ¿Era lo único? Repase de nuevo todas mis ideas y ninguna me gusto mas. Supongamos que el acepta ¿Yo también aceptaría? Me gustaría, eso era algo seguro, pero ¿no seria algo apresurado?

Detuve mis vueltas alrededor de la fogata y me concentre todo lo que pude. Si, si estaba dispuesta. Al momento me relaje, no había manera de desperdiciar la ocasión. De pronto una nueva pregunta me golpeo ¿Qué es lo que el va a pedir¿Y si pide algo que no quiero hacer? Como sus tareas o trabajo forzado o peor aun… si pide que mi deseo se anule. ¿Cómo saber lo que Aang pediría? Esto de empatar no me gustaba. Y así como la pregunta me golpeo así me llego la respuesta: Dejar que el pidiera primero. Así el no sospecharía y tal vez no pediría algo raro. Me sonreí a mi misma por mi oportunidad y por mi deseo.

"Un…beso" no pude evitar decirlo en voz baja, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

"¡Toph, la cena!"

_Aang POV_

Era el momento de la verdad, no había otra salida, deje el bosque atrás para ser recibido por una muy sonriente Toph. Ya lo había decidido, ella ya sabia que pedir. Estaba distraída, todavía podía escapar ¿A dónde? No lo sabia y ya me arrepentía de no haber pensado en un plan B.

"¡Toph, la cena!"

"Ah, si" Su cara se volvió un color rosado. Me gustaba mas su nueva imagen, mas femenina, tal vez no era tan malo… ¡que demonios pensaba, ella es mi amiga! Pero se veía más, guapa.

"**Hmp de seguro me pegue en la cabeza con algo"**

"¿Pasa algo Aang?"

"¿Ah? No, nada" ¿es mi imaginación o su voz acaba de sonar, dulce?

"¿Bueno y la cena?" ahí va de nuevo con ese tono. No puede ser nada bueno.

"En un momento"

Rápidamente prepare la comida, no necesitaba calentarse, y se la serví en un plato. Me serví mi porción y me senté a su lado, recargado en un árbol, viendo como comía, yo, por mi parte tenia mas ganas de acabar con esa capitulo de mi vida que comer. ¿Yo y Toph? Era algo que solo Sokka podía inventar.

"**Aunque Toph no esta mal"**

_!!Dump¡¡_Ese pensamiento fue como un yunque en mi cabeza ¿!Yo lo estaba considerando¡? Tenia que estar enfermo o dormido. Era verdad que me gustaba ver a Toph sonreír y que fuera más abierta y que me fuera mas atenta, pero…. ¿Pero que? Me quede sin excusas y paralizado. No tenia nada de malo la remota posibilidad de que Toph me, me, m-e…. gustara.

"**Pero no me gusta¿O si?" **

"¿No vas a comer?" Toph me saco de mi trance

"Ah, si"

Toph ya había acabado así que hizo lo de siempre: se aferro a mi brazo y recargo su cabeza. Por alguna razón no me pareció tan molesto como las otras veces, es mas, se sintió un poco reconfortante. Bueno, lo que sea, primero comer después preocuparse.

En cuanto acabe de comer espere, espere a que pidiera el ahora no tan terrible deseo. No se oyó nada, Toph solamente se quedo viendo al fuego con una mirada pensativa. Los nervios me empezaron a molestar de nuevo. En todo el tiempo libre no pensé en la posibilidad de que yo tuviera que ser el primero en pedir el deseo, pero ella no me presionaba para hablar. Voltee mi mirada a las estrellas: Si ella no hablaba yo tampoco lo haría. No se cuanto tiempo paso mientras veía las estrellas con Toph a mi lado hasta que un tranquilo respirar llego a mis oídos, estaba tan concentrado en el cielo que no me di cuenta que Toph ya se había dormido. No era para menos, hoy había sido un día muy activo.

"¿Toph…?"

Voltee para despertarla pero enseguida me calle. No podía, simplemente no podía, se notaba tan tranquila, tan relajada y feliz durmiendo con mi brazo como almohada que se veía hermosa. Sin pensarlo dos veces le quite un mechón de cabello que casi siempre tapaba sus ojos. Me gustaba su color, siempre me pareció como si pudiera ver con ellos aunque no fuera así y seguía sin entender por que siempre agachaba la cabeza y los cubría si eran tan bellos. Una sonrisa ilumino mi rostro, de pronto la idea de que Toph me gustara no sonaba descabellada. ¿Pero me gustaba como Katara o como amiga?

Bostece un poco, ya era tarde para preguntarse esas cosas además estaba haciendo frió así que aspirando un poco de aire acerque una cobija para los dos y nos cubrí para después acomodarme lo mejor posible recargándome con el árbol y cerré los ojos. En la mañana tendría tiempo de pensar mucho mejor.

* * *

No me gusto mucho el titulo de este capitulo pero ya que, no se me ocurrio nada mejor. Bueno, no tengo nada mas que decir (soy un hombre de pocas palabras), ah, esperen ... 

COMENTEN ... soy adicto a los reviews, que se le va a hacer.


	7. Día 2: Ver

**Solo aclaro que Toph ****perdió su memoria y ella no sabe nada, NADA. Ni siquiera que es ciega (Como lo va a saber si ve por tierra control) Nunca pudo ver, asi que es lógico que si otra persona no se lo ha dicho ella no lo sepa. **

**Con esto dicho… ¡DISFRUTEN!**

* * *

**¿Donde estoy, por que no me puedo mover****, por que me siento tan pequeña? **

"Dígame doctor¿Qué tiene nuestra hija?"

**¿Quién es ella?**

"Lamento tener que ser el que diga esto señora pero su hija esta discapacitada"

"¡¿Cómo que discapacitada?!"

**¿Por qué grita? **

"Señor, por favor cálmese"

"¡No puede ser!"

**¿Qué tiene de malo? Lo dice como si la fuera a querer menos.**

"Mi amor, cálmate. Por favor siga"

**¿Por qué ****el drama? Su bebe esta vivo, eso es lo que cuenta.**

"Me temo que su hija esta ciega"

**¿Por qué me duele¿Por qué siento ganas de llorar? Yo ni siquiera se quines son ellos.**

"Oh Dios, no"

**¿Por qué llora, por que quiero reconfortarla, tranquilizarla? Pero no puedo moverme**

"¿No hay nada que podamos hacer? Pagaremos lo que sea"

"Por mas que quisiera ayudarlos, no hay nada que la medicina pueda hacer"

**¿Por qué lloro, por que me hieren sus palabras¿Acaso no me ven o es que me ignoran¡Paren, paren, yo estoy aquí, no me ignoren¿Por qué nadie me ve, por que a nadie le interesa lo que pienso****… lo que siento? **

"¡Toph, despierta, Toph!"

**¿Quién me llama?**

"¡¿Qué te pasa?!"

**¿Le intereso, de verdad? **

"¡Toph, por favor despierta!"

"¿Aang?"

* * *

_Aang POV_

Los rayos del sol me despertaron temprano, ayer había sido un día de locos y algo me decía que este seria igual. Intente estírame pero el algo me lo impidió, era Toph. Buena manera de empezar el día: confundido ¿Qué era Toph para mí¿Era una simple amiga o algo más? Me quede viendo al horizonte un rato, tenia que pensarlo bien. Había que considerar que estos últimos días ella no había sido la misma de siempre. Una amiga…

Aunque estaba en una posición un poco incomoda, no me quería mover, por alguna razón me sentía tranquilo. Pero lo bueno no dura mucho. Algo mas en mi brazo llamo mi atención, algo humedo, como agua, que me mojaba. El sentimiento fresco me saco de mis pensamientos y me hizo voltear, lo que vi me sorprendió. ¿Toph, llorando? Algo andaba mal. ¿Por qué lloraba?

"¿Toph?"

No hubo respuesta, eso solo me preocupo mas. Ea muy extraño: Ella seguia dormida. ¿Qué clase de pesadilla te hace llorar? Una muy mala, de seguro. No importaba que clase de sueño era, tenia que despertarla.

"¡Toph, despierta, Toph!"

Siguió dormida, sin una pista que me dijera si me escucho o no

"¡¿Qué te pasa?!" la agite un poco pero no paso nada

Ahora estaba desesperado. Nunca había visto llorar a Toph, me dolía ver a mis seres queridos sufrir y ella no era la excepción.

"¡Toph, por favor despierta!"

Esta vez sus parpados temblaron un poco y para mi alivio se abrieron lentamente y las lágrimas pararon.

"¿Aang?" Rápidamente Toph se sentó y se limpio las lagrimas pero no le sirvió de mucho: yo ya las había visto antes de que despertara.

"¿Estas bien?"

"Si ¿Por qué?"

"No, por nada" Yo no era un detector de mentiras como ella pero podía saber cuando un amigo me mentía… y cuando no quería ser molestado con preguntas.

"Bueno ya es hora de levantarse"

Ella se levanto primero, se estiro y después se sacudió un poco el polvo, yo me quede viendo el campamento. Ayer habíamos llegado tan cansados que no reparamos en recoger las cosas y sin katara para ordenar un poco todo estaba hecho un desastre.

"Hay que limpiar un poco" me levante y le sugerí a Toph

"¿No lo podemos dejar asi?"

"Podríamos, pero no creo que logremos caminar por aquí para mañana"

"Awww"

"Si ya se que es un fastidio pero hay que hacerlo"

Me divertía un poco ver a Toph recoger de mala gana, parecía una niña pequeña quejándose para no hacer sus tareas. Nunca en la vida me hubiera imaginado esta situación, sin embargo aquí estaba y no era tan malo. No tarde mucho en acabar mi lado pero por lo visto Toph se estaba tomando su tiempo.

"Apresúrate Toph"

"Lo bueno toma su tiempo"

"Vamos, no creo que Momo recoja todo esto"

"Si ya voy, ya voy" pero su ritmo no acelero, es mas, creo que incluso se alentó.

Como yo no tenia nada que hacer y creo que de verdad lo necesitaba, decidí tomar un baño en un rió cercano.

"¡Eh, Toph, voy al rió!"

"Hmp"

Tome su expresión como un _si claro_ y la deje sola con Momo.

* * *

_TOPH POV_

"**Bueno ya se fue" **Rápidamente abrí un hoyo en la tierra y metí todo el desorden ahí para después taparlo. Todo quedo tan limpio que incluso se podía comer en el suelo.

Y ahora con todo limpio y sin nada que hacer me senté esperando a que Aang regresara.

El tiempo paso pero el no llegaba y me empecé a aburrir. ¿Por qué tardaba tanto en un baño, que tenían de especial? Yo en lo personal los disgustaba ¿Por qué? No lo se, solo era algo así como un instinto. Estos últimos días me había fijado que por una extraña razón el agua siempre se veía borrosa, así que si se estaba bañando (claro que en el agua) no lo podría hallar tan fácilmente; que fastidio. Pero al menos era algo mas que estar sentada sin hacer nada.

"**Si el no viene, yo tendré que ir a el"**

"Momo cuida el campamento"

"Squick"

"Lo tomare como un si"

Me adentre en el bosque, el día de ayer recuerdo haber visto un rió cerca del campamento, así que era el primer lugar en donde Aang estaría. Me sentí feliz de que no estuviera tan lejos como creía pero esa felicidad no duro mucho: el rió era muy largo, demasiado para recorrer su orilla antes de que Aang acabara y regresara haciendo esta caminata en la naturaleza inútil. Di media vuelta y me fije en el camino adelante, no, más bien los caminos.

"**Bueno al menos lo intente. Ahora ¿Por donde quedaba el campamento?"**

Eran miles de posibilidades, tantos caminos que ya me había confundido y por mas que quisiera negarlo, estaba perdida.

"**Demonios"**

Me senté en una roca a pensar. No tenia caso enojarme, eso no haría que un camino apareciera mágicamente y me llevara de regreso.

"¿Ahora que voy a hacer?

"!Toooph¡"

"**Ahora escucho voces, genial"**

De repente algo apareció detrás de mi, toco mi hombro y me susurro al oído arrastrando las palabras. La sangre se me helo por un momento, no lo vi venir, parecía un fantasma o una aparición y yo, yo lo tenia detrás.

"Tooophh"

"!!!AAAAAAGGGGHHHH¡¡¡"

* * *

"!!!AAAAAAGGGGHHHH¡¡¡"

"!¿Que, que pasa¡?"

"¿Quién es?"

"¿Cómo que quien es? Soy yo Toph"

"¿Aang?"

"¿Quién mas?"

"Ah, no te vi venir"

Toph sintió como su cara se ponía mas roja, no esperaba que Aang saltara de la nada, pero lo que en verdad la hizo sonrojar fue el hecho de que se asusto y como reacción agacho la cabeza para esconder sus mejillas color rosado.

"¿Qué paso Toph?"

"No nada" Ella empezó a jugar con sus pies y no se molesto en verlo a la cara "Solo quería verte"

"**¿Verme?"**Aang sintió algo extraño en su estomago, algo que revoloteaba, sin embargo se sentía bien aunque eso no le quitaba lo raro

"**Solo vino a verme" **Ahora era el turno de Aang de ponerse rojo

"**¿Por qué tiene que ser tan, tan… tierna?" **

De repente un súbito instinto se apodero de Aang. En ese momento Toph era para el lo mismo que un pequeño, tímido e inocente bisonte volador bebe y lo único que llenaba su mente en esos instantes era abrazarla y estrujarla. Pero tuvo que retener el impulso, después de todo ella era un ser humano, no un bisonte.

"¿Dónde estabas?" Aang dejo de visualizar a Toph como un animal felpudo y esponjoso

"Ah, si, acababa de salir del rio"

"Ah, el rió, con razón" Toph dejo de mirar el suelo y se puso en una posición que denotaba concentración: Una mano en su cadera, la otra sosteniendo su barbilla, una mueca un tanto graciosa y la mirada distante.

"**¿¡Por qué no deja de hacer eso!?"** Aang estaba enloqueciendo, Toph era la causa. Ella ya había cambiado de pose, pero solo para remplazarla por una no menos encantadora

"¿Me puedes decir una cosa" El asintió

"¿Por qué yo veo el agua borrosa?"

"Esto debe de ser una broma"

"Nop"

"**Debe de estar ****tomándome el pelo ¿Cómo se le olvida a alguien que es ciego?" **

"¿No me estas tomando el pelo? Toph volvió a negar con la cabeza y se quedo _viendo_de manera curiosa, esperando su repuesta.

"**Pero, ahora que lo pienso, Toph nunca fue ciega… del todo"**

"Bueno, lo sabes o no"

"**¿Cómo le digo?****" ** Aang se estaba poniendo nervioso, tenia que ser sensible con la información. No quería hacer enojar a su amiga, pero mas que enfadarla, el no quería verla triste. "**¡Lo tengo!"**

"Mira Toph, la cosa es que tu eres un poco diferente"

"¿Diferente, como es eso?"

"Pues¿Cómo te explico?"

Aang buscaba las palabras correctas en su mente y la niña que tenia enfrente no ayudaba, esos últimos días ella no había hecho nada mas que desconcentrarlo, incluso cuando no lo intentaba.

"Tu no ves como yo"

"¿Cómo es eso?"

"¿Recuerdas lo que es tierra control?"

"! Si claro, es muy divertido ¡"

"Bueno, tu ves con tierra control"

"Ahhh¿Por qué?"

Aang no podía creerlo, esta Toph era mas curiosa que la anterior, su idea era darle una explicación sin entrar en detalles, tal parecía que eso no era posible.

"Lo que pasa es que tu no puedes ver con los ojos"

"¿Y eso que tiene de diferencia?"

"Que no puedes ver los colores por ejemplo"

"¿Colores?"

"Tu sabes, verde, rojo, amarillo y todos los demas"

"¿Como son los colores?"

"Mira, el caso es que eres ciega, ves por vibraciones" Toph le estaba agotando la paciencia y sin querer dejo salir las palabras que tanto evito. Estaban justificadas ¿Como le podias explicar a alguien como eran los colores si nunca los habia visto para empezar? Pero aun asi sonaban demasiado rudas.

"**! Perfecto**** Aang lo hiciste, acabas de cavar tu tumba ¡"** El espero el estallido parado con los ojos bien abiertos y dispuesto a correr si la situación lo necesitaba. No hubo rocas volando, ni lágrimas ni nada y sintiendo un gran alivio suspiro.

"Oh, con que vibraciones"

Aang agradeció en silencio a Dios por lo comprensiva que era ahora, en el pasado con el solo mencionar de esa palabra ella no hubiera dudado en enterrarlo 10 metros bajo tierra. Esta nueva imagen le empezaba a gustar mucho más que la anterior y se pregunto si de verdad quería de regreso a la vieja y agresiva Toph.

"Aclarado el tema regresemos, deje a Momo solo"

Podrán imaginar lo que vino después: ella se prendió de su brazo (como lo estuvo haciendo esos últimos días) y se dejo guiar por Aang.

* * *

"! Una cena ¡" 

"Si, mira no lo tomes a mal, me gusto tu comida pero quisiera probar la comida de esta isla"

"Pero la ultima vez que fuimos había mucho ruido"

"Esa no es excusa"

"Si lo es, además tenemos que ser educados y no me gusta serlo frente a los demás, es una lata"

"Solo será una noche"

"No"

"Vamos, por favor"

"!No¡"

"¿Siiiiii?"

"!NO¡"

"**Si la persuasión no funciona entonces pasamos al plan B" **

"Como quieras, ya me voy"

"Si ves algo rico me lo traes"

"Si, como sea. Adiós Toph"

"No olvides traerme postre"

"**Esto no funciona" ** Aang se paro repentinamente, desde que habían llegado al campamento hace unos minutos los dos discutían sobre ir o no a la ciudad.

"Vamos Toph, no será lo mismo sin ti" No hubo respuesta entonces, vencido, Aang dijo entre susurros y sin darse cuenta las palabras mágicas.

"Desearía que vinieras"

"!Ya esta¡" Toph se paro súbitamente

"¿Qué?"

"Voy a ir"

Aang solo se quedo mas confundido, habían estado discutiendo por más de 15 minutos y ahora ella quería ir.

"¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?"

"Nada, tu lo deseaste"

El hámster en la cabeza de Aang corrían más rápido que nunca. No lograba entender el por que de ese cambio y mucho menos las palabras que dijo. Toph espero un poco a que comprendiera pero después de ver que eso nunca sucedería decidió aclarar sus dudas.

"Lo gastaste"

"¿Qué gaste?"

"Tu deseo"

_Slap,_la mano de Aang choco con su frente ante su descuido, había pasado tanto tiempo que se le había olvidado ese pequeñito detalle. Ahora estaba a merced de Toph; su plan de respaldo se esfumo.

"¿Nos vamos?" volvió a sentir el calor de Toph en su brazo, no se sentía mal. Tal vez no era un deseo mal gastado después de todo: No era tan malo.

"¿Qué tienes planeado para nuestra cita Aang?"

"Primero quiero probar…." Tardo un poco en reaccionar pero cuando lo hizo se sintió como si un bisonte de más de 10 toneladas le hubiera caído encima, el sentimiento lo dejo como zombi: caminando por instinto hacia las luces a lo lejos sin conciencia de lo que lo rodeaba, ni siquiera del acantilado enfrente. Gracias a los espíritus Toph estaba ahí o el gran avatar habría muerto de la manera más inútil.

"**¿!C-c-cita¡?**" Cambiando de opinión, eso no era bueno del todo. Nada bueno resultaria de tener a Toph dispuesta a obligarlo a seguir esa cosa del deseo y el hecho de que el ya lo habia gastado. Eso cualquiera lo podia ver.

* * *

**Tal vez esperaban un chapter mas, mas, pero mas romántico, por lo del baño o algo así. Pero así es la cosa, que se le va a hacer (me encanta esa frase :D). Mas romance en el próximo capitulo y tal vez un chapter especial de Momo. **

**P.D Este capitulo me costo demasiado, tenia un bloqueo literario (¿asi se dice?) y demasiadas distracciones (¡Estoy jugando el nuevo Zelda PH para DS, hurra para mi¡) así que tal vez tarde un poco en subir nuevos Chapters. Sean pacientes, prometo no tardar demasiado. (El siguiente va a ser mas fácil de escribir… eso creo) **

**P.D2: El sueño del principio lo usare después, como todo lo demás (solo lo digo por si se lo preguntaban)**


	8. Noche 2: Gratitud

Les dije que no iba a tardar

* * *

"¡Vengan aquí pequeñas sabandijas!" 

"Ja, ja, ja,ja"

"¡¡Corre Toph!!"

"¡¡Paguen la comida ladrones!!"

"¡Atrápenos primero!"

"¡¡ME LAS PAGARAS!!"

"No lo enojes mas Toph"

"Pero es tan divertido"

Desvié un poco mi mirada del camino para ver a nuestro perseguidor: Un hombre un tanto gordo, blandiendo un rodillo, con la gracia de una vaca, sus ojos tan pequeños que eran casi invisibles, su piel roja por el enojo, la cabeza calva y con un peinado intentando disimular su falta de cabello. Casi no me aguantaba la risa.

"Hmpff, tienes razón es un poco chistoso"

"Te lo dije"

Después de esa breve distracción (y de casi chocar con un viejo) seguí mi carrera por la calle llena de gente que nos veía entre sorprendida, confundida y divertida y con el chef que nos seguía tirando todo y a todos a su paso. Nosotros dos nos reíamos a carcajadas. Era un caos

"!!YA VERAN¡¡" un cuchillo paso peligrosamente cerca de mi cabeza

"**¡De donde saco un cuchillo!" **ese tipo estaba dispuesto a matar por comida, lastima que nosotros no lo sabíamos antes.

"Vamos Toph hay que perderlo"

"Ja, ja. S-si"

Al ver el primer callejón tire ligeramente de la mano de Toph para desviarnos a tiempo mientras esquivábamos unas tijeras para chuletas, un cuchillo y una…. ¿cuchara?

"**¿En que lió me metí? bueno al menos alguien se divertía"**La compañera en crimen que corría a mi lado no paraba de reir ante la situación ¿Qué le parecía tan gracioso? Mi enfado no duro mucho; su risa era contagiosa.

* * *

_Flashback_

"¿Ya decidiste donde comer?"

"Ah, si. Ese lugar parece bien" señale un local, se veía un poco lujoso y el olor que salía del edificio era hechizante.

Había decidido que ya no importaba que pidiera Toph, ya no tenía otra salida más que cumplirlo asi que para que desperdiciar la noche preocupándome. Además mi deseo no fue tan malo, me agradaba la compañía de Toph y empecé a tomarle gusto a que estuviera pegada a mi brazo. Lo único que me incomodaba eran las miradas de la gente, nos veían de una manera extraña, como si fuéramos una, una… pareja. Evitando unas cuantas miradas y abriéndonos paso entre la transitada calle entramos al restaurante y un mesero nos sentó en una mesa y nos dio un menú. Adentro estaba mas vació y tranquilo pero seguía habiendo gente viéndonos raro. Al poco rato regreso el mesero.

"Si me permiten recomendar nuestro platillo mare e terra. Son las más selectas carnes rojas y mariscos de la zona acompañada de ensalada, nuestros 3 tipos de salsa y crepas como postre. Perfecto para compartir"

Ya tenia la boca medio abierta para gritarle que no éramos pareja cuando Toph me interrumpió, no se si por prudencia o por el gusto en molestarme.

"Yo quisiera pedir eso"

"Comme vous le souhaitez"

"¿Y tu que quieres Aang?"

"Hmm" después de dar una hojeada por la carta me di cuenta de un pequeño detalle. La comida te costaba un ojo de la cara y tal vez un poco más. "No gracias, voy a compartir" pude jurar ver a Toph sonreír

"¿Para beber?"

"Quisi…"

"Agua" logre interrumpir a tiempo a Toph antes de cargarnos algo caro a la cuenta.

"En un momento les traigo su comida"

"Gracias"

El mesero volvió a desaparecer y aparecer como por arte de magia con dos vasos, que por cierto no se veían como agua, al menos no el agua que yo conocía.

"Sus bebidas" claramente noto mi mirada extrañada "Por cuenta de la casa y claro, sin alcohol"

Eso me relajo un poco mas, nunca supe de un lugar donde regalaran bebidas caras, tal vez esto de venir a un local costoso era algo bueno… ¿O será que el chef nos vio como dos pajaritos del amor? Bah, cualquier sea la razón, es gratis ¿Qué se le va a hacer?"

Durante los próximos 15 minutos lo único que hice fue recibir mas miradas de la gente, me desagradaba sentirme acosado por todos y estoy seguro que Toph también se sentía así.

"Su comida"

Juro por el nombre de Rokku que ese mesero casi me mata del susto ¿Por qué tenia que aparecer de la nada?

"Ah si, gracias"

"De nada"

Se veía bien y olía bien; no podía esperar para empezar, ya tenia hambre. Todo estaba perfecto hasta que note un pequeño detalle: solo teníamos un par de cubiertos. Había ciertas cosas que podía aceptar, darle de comer a Toph no era una de ellas.

"Disculpe, no puede traernos otros cubiertos"

"Disculpe, mi error"

Puedo jurar que eso no fue un accidente. En cuanto trajeron los cubiertos empezamos a comer y olvidando la mayor parte de nuestros modales acabamos mas rápido de lo que aparecía y desaparecía el mesero para retirar los platos y traernos el postre. Estábamos ocupados comiendo cuando una pareja que entro nos vio. La mujer (delgada como un palillo y palida) solo una risita al ver a Toph, una risita burlona. Al principio no me di cuenta por que pero al voltear a ver a mi acompañante vi el por que: Tenia manchada la cara.

"Los modales no es lo mio" ella se cruzo de brazos un poco frustrada y triste

"No te preocupes, tampoco son lo mio" y por instinto le limpie la mancha tenia en la boca ( mas bien en su mejilla) "¿Mejor?"

No fue hasta que Toph se sonrojo que yo me di cuenta de lo que habia hecho y mas miradas se voltearon a vernos, el calor en mi cara confirmo mi propio sonrojo.

"Si, un poco"

"Bueno, ya veo que acabaron"

Toph y yo dimos un salto cuando el mesero volvió a aparecer de la nada ¿Cómo lo hacia? Esta vez traía un pequeño papel en una diminuta charola. La cuenta. Saque mi bolso de dinero, lo abrí, tome una nuez, la puse en la charola y…. ¿Una nuez, que hacia entre mi dinero? Volví a revisar y, bueno, ustedes podrán adivinar. Solo había nueces ahí adentro y…. una baya.

"**¡Momo, me las vas a pagar!"**

"¿Qué pasa Aang?"

"Ah, no nada" por suerte siempre tenía un dinero guardado, ya saben para ocasiones como esta. Busque bajo mi manga (es donde lo escondo), nada, busque mas adentro y nada. Parecía que no acababa

"**El bolsillo es mas grande de cómo lo recuerdo…. ****demonios"**si, estaba roto. No había de otra, teníamos que correr. No tenía tiempo de quedarme a trabajar hasta pagar la deuda.

"Tenemos que irnos Toph"

"¿Y la cuenta?"

"Será otro día"

Tome su mano, nos paramos disimuladamente y ya estábamos mas afuera que adentro cuando de nuevo el mesero apareció detrás de nosotros.

"¡JEFE, TENEMOS UN CC!" (Comer y correr)

"¿Quiénes?"

"¡Corre Toph!"

Y volvemos al inicio, yo y Toph corriendo de un chef desquiciado.

_Fin flashback_

"¿Crees que ya lo perdimos?"

"Bueno, no siento sus vibraciones"

"Uff"

Me limpie el sudor de la frente ¿Cómo era posible que alguien tan ancho pudiera correr al mismo paso que yo? Estábamos en un techo viendo la calle, esperando que el cocinero vengador se hubiera olvidado de nosotros. De repente sentí un instinto asesino detrás de nosotros y…_pow._Si no muevo la cabeza en este momento me estarían sirviendo como aperitivo al señor del fuego y para continuar, un poco de Tophu. Empezaba a creer que el restaurante tenía ninjas como empleados. ¿De donde sacaba tantos objetos afilados? En un solo movimiento tome a Toph en mis brazos y salte al otro techo. Después de escapar por quinceava vez a un intento de asesinato no me moleste en poner a Toph en el suelo e hice lo único lógico: correr, correr tan rápido como podía. Teníamos que escondernos pero ¿DondeeeEEEEEE? Esta gente debería reparar sus tejados de vez en cuando.

"Ouch, fíjate por donde vas"

"Perdón"

"¿Donde estamos?"

"Parece un almacén de ¿algodon?" Inspeccione mejor el material suave en el que caímos y para nuestra suerte si era algodon.

"¿Aang donde estas?"

"Aquí" sabia que no podía ver bien en materiales como este así que le tome la mano para que supiera donde estaba. Entonces escuche algo en el techo. "Rápido, ven"

Sin soltar su mano nos enterramos en la algodon y por un hoyo podía ver lo que pasaba. El nos estaba buscando, fijo sus ojos en mí y después… se fue.

"¿Ya se fue?"

"Eso creo, pero hay que quedarnos aquí un rato mas, por si nos sigue buscando"

"¿Aang?"

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Ya puedes soltar mi mano"

"Ah"

Esperamos 1 minuto, 2, 3 , 4 y asi hasta que pasaron 20 minutos y considere seguro salir, pero cuando voltee a ver a mi acompañante ella estaba muy tranquila, demasiado. Si, Toph se había quedado dormida en la gran cama de algodón.

"Toph, despierta"

Sacudí un poco su hombro para que volviera en si, finalmente desperto, se estiro y bosezo un poco y despues se froto los ojos.

"¿Qué hora es?" Su cara se veía tan risueña y tierna que no pude evitar sonreirme

"Hora de irnos"

* * *

"¿Viste como sacaba cubiertos? Parecia un ninja, bizarro y con tenedores en vez de kunais" Toph rio un poco, esa fue una aventura interesante, peligrosa pero divertida. 

"¿Cómo nos encontraba? Era como una historia de terror" de pronto Toph cambio su voz a una mas grave como de ultratumba "Cada viernes 13 el regresa para vengarse. El chef asesino… recuerda siempre pagar la cuenta"

Los dos reimos a carcajadas. Por fin habiamos escapado del chef y regresamos al campamento. Yo esperaba encontrar a Momo enterrando nuestro dinero o intentando comerselo, pero no habia nadie ni rastro de nuestros ahorros.

"¿Dónde estará momo?"

"No lo se"

"Espera aquí un momento, voy a buscarlo"

"No creo que lo encuentres" ella tomo mi mano para detenerme

Habia un poco de sabiduría en sus palabras, ya era tarde y todo estaba oscuro. Encontrar a momo en la noche seria como encontrar una aguja en un pajar.

"Ya lo buscaras mañana"

"Hmmm, esta bien, solo espero que no se halla metido en problemas"

"No te preocupes, seguro que esta bien"

"Supongo que si, es mas listo de lo que parece" lo suficiente para evitarme¿Para que quería dinero un lemur? Es uno de los muchos misterios sin resolver.

"Hey, Aang"

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Buenoo… este… yo" Ahí esta de nuevo, su pose tímida. Ya saben las mejillas un poco rosadas, la mirada en el suelo, las manos atrás y jugando con la tierra en sus pies. "Hoy me divertí…mucho…así que…"

Ella empezó a acercarse demasiado y eso me puso nervioso y tenso, por no mencionar rojo. Últimamente ella me había puesto de ese color muy seguido ¿Cuál era la razón? Otro misterio para la lista. El asunto era que ella se acercaba demasiado y mis piernas no respondían, bonito momento para paralizarme. Lo último que vi antes de cerrar los ojos fue la cara de Toph y después solo pude sentir su aliento en mi cuello.

"Gracias" y me planto un beso en la mejilla

Un beso, UN BESO, uno corto pero a la vez muy suave ¿Desde cuando Toph daba besos? Bueno eso no importa: me gusto sentir sus labios tocar mi mejilla. ¿Por qué? Creo que esa lista sigue extendiéndose. No pude reaccionar, ni siquiera pude hablar, solo me quede viéndola como un tonto mientras caminaba rápidamente hacia su tienda de campaña, escondiendo su roja cara. Tarde unos minutos en reaccionar, no me lo esperaba, ni siquiera después de convivir tanto con esta nueva Toph; era cierto que extrañaba a la vieja Toph pero cada vez que lo analizaba era como si esta nueva personalidad fuera una parte ella, una parte que estuvo escondiendo dentro de su alma todo este tiempo, bajo su temible apariencia hasta que solo quedo la bandida ciega, la dura luchadora. Esta nueva parte de ella era su opuesto: Una tímida y muy femenina Toph pero eso si, su sentido del humor y su determinación no habían cambiado ¿Por qué no puede haber una combinación de esas dos partes de ella? De verdad tenia que empezar a buscar respuestas a esa lista o terminaría con un pergamino demasiado largo. Me dirigí a mi tienda de campaña y antes de irme a dormir vi de reojo su_ habitación _y toque el lugar donde me había dado el beso, eso no estaba en mis planes, pero ya no importaba. Al final mi deseo no fue desperdiciado.

"Gracias a ti" y me fui a recostarme porque no pude dormir en un buen rato

* * *

¿Que va a pasar en el siguiente capitulo, donde estara momo y para que queria el dinero, encontrara Aang las respuestas que busca, que voy a comer mañana? Tendremos que esperar para saberlo, bueno yo no (agregen aqui la risa malvada de su preferencia)...excepto por lo de la comida. Para los curiosos Comme vous le souhaitez significa como desee (me la pasa buscando esa fase por 20 minutos) 

P.D: De verdad no se que comer ( mi refri esta vacio ¡Noooooo, el horror!)

P.D2: desesperar no deben, en mi cabeza el siguiente capitulo tengo... solo falta escribirlo ( espero no tardar mucho)

P.D3: no saben cuanto me desvelo haciendo esto, por extraños poderes mas alla de mi comprension es solo en la noche cuando me llegan ideas a la cabeza y me pongo a escribir como loco hasta acabar bien el capitulo ( eso suele pasar despues de las 2 a.m) pero lo bueno es que ya sali de vacaciones. ¿Por que les digo esto? muy buena pregunta, tal vez nunca sepa la respuesta.

P.D4: Es mi capitulo con mas posdatas (¡¡Hurra!!), sniff, un dia son solo una pequeña frase y al siguiente son una sarta de sandeces, crecen tan rapido.


	9. Dia 3: Dando consuelo, cobrando deudas

La primera parte es un sueño, no se confundan. (A veces yo mismo me confundo con lo que escribo)

* * *

"¿Puedo jugar?" Pregunto una Toph de 6 años 

"No" le respondió un niño que al parecer era el líder de una pandilla de mocosos.

"¿Por qué no?"

"Por que eres ciega"

"¡Yo no soy ciega!"

"¡Claro que si, mi papa lo dice!"

"¡Pues tu papa se equivoca!"

"¡No es cierto!"

"¡Si, tu papa es un tonto!"

"¡Cállate, no le digas tonto a mi papa!"

"¡Yo le digo como quiero!" la pequeña Toph le saco la lengua. Entonces un balón le pego de lleno en la cara e hizo que Toph cayera al suelo

"Te le merecías, niña ciega"

"Q-Que no soy c-ciega" los ojos de Toph estaban llorosos y a duras penas aguantaba los sollozos… y las ganas de aplastarlo.

"Que si" ahora era el niño quien le sacaba la lengua

"¡Déjenla!" Un señor salvo al niño de terminar bajo una gran roca.

"¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no molestes a la hija de los Bei Fong?"

"Pero ella empezó"

"No me importa quien halla empezado, ella no puede defenderse, solo es una niña ciega"

El niño volteo a ver a Toph con una cara de _te lo dije_ cargada de sarcasmo y una mirada malvada. Toph no podía ver su expresión pero podía sentir el mensaje, no lo devolvió: Nadie le creía que ella si podía ver con tierra control, ni siquiera sus papas. Para ellos ella era su pobre e indefensa hija… ciega. Si alguien sabia cuanto daño hacia una palabra esa era ella.

"¡Toph, cariño¿Qué paso?!" Hablando del demonio.

"Nada mama, me caí" y se limpio los ojos llorosos

"Deberías tener mas cuidado. Te dije que no salieras sin tus guardianes"

"Pero no me gusta salir con esos señores siguiéndome"

"es por tu propio bien, tu no puedes ver y por eso te pasan estas cosas ¿entendido?"

"**Ciega esto, ciega aquello. ¿Qué tiene de especial ver?" **

"si mama"

"Bueno es hora de regresar"

"si"

Nadie lograba ver su afligida cara, nadie le daba consuelo, nadie la entendía, nadie podía ver el dolor en sus ojos cada vez que le decían _ciega. _¿Por qué todos eran tan… ciegos? Sentía ganas de llorar, de gritarle al mundo que no era una mascota que necesitaba ser cuidada a todo momento, necesitaba decirles que quería vivir como todos los demás. Sin embargo se guardo las palabras, sabia que no tenia caso discutir con la cabeza dura de la gente: ya lo había intentado antes. Se lo guardo, junto con su tristeza, con sus sueños, junto con su verdadera forma de ser.

"Que bueno que entiendes, es lo mejor para ti"

"Si…"

¿Desde cuando se había vuelto un contenedor, el contenedor de ella misma, de lo que quería, de lo que era, desde cuando estuvo enfrascando esos sentimientos dentro de ella, cubriéndolos con una sonrisa y una risa? Ya lo había olvidado. ¿Desde cuando había perdido la esperanza? Tal vez nunca la tuvo.

"Toph despierta" interrumpió una voz omnipresente

¿Cuando la había recuperado?

* * *

Toph se despertó en el campamento, ya era de mañana: la brisa fresca le pegaba gentilmente en la cara y le alborotaba el cabello y el sol le calentaba su piel, se sentía como si alguien intentara consolarla, pero era solo eso: un intento. A lo lejos una persona se acercaba rápidamente. Ella se limpio las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos con la misma rapidez de Aang, que se acercaba corriendo. Se sentía abrumada, todos esos recuerdos, todos esos sentimientos revividos ella sabia de quien eran: suyos. Los sentía, muy en el fondo de su alma: una angustia que había olvidado, una angustia que quería volver a salir, que la hacia sentirse… menospreciada.

"¡El desayuno!" grito Aang y enseguida se detuvo al lado de la tienda de Toph mientras ella salía

"Buenos días Aang" estaba ausente, esos sentimientos recién recordados consumían toda su atención.

"Buenos días" El todavía no olvidaba la noche anterior, todavía sentía el calor de sus labios en su mejilla y seguía sin saber la razón por que extrañaba el sentimiento.

"Squeek" replico un lemur que apareció detrás de Aang"

"Si, cortesía de nuestro servidor Momo, el embaucador"

"¡SQUEEK!"

"No es mi culpa que hallas perdido nuestro dinero, yo te tenia confianza" Aang bromeo y se limpio una lagrima imaginaria del rostro. Esperaba una risita u otra broma por parte de su compañera en juego, no sucedió nada. ¿Toph perdiendo la oportunidad de ser… Toph? Algo olía a gato encerrado.

"Yo no tengo hambre" Ella le dio la espalda

"**Bueno, algo esta mal de verdad" **ella se veia demasiado deprimida

"¿Qué te pasa Toph?" Aang la detuvo antes de que volviera a recluirse dentro de su tienda.

"Nada"

"Toph,_nada _no te quita el apetito y te deprime" le medio regaño y medio rogó

"Te vas a reir, lo se"

"Yo nunca me reiria de ti"

Toph sonrió un poco, una de esas pequeñas y tristes sonrisas, una de esas que enmascara el dolor. ¿Por qué le parecía tan difícil decir que necesitaba de los demás? No quería estar sola, pero no quería aceptarlo. Toda su vida estuvo rodeada de gente que la veía como alguien que no era autosuficiente, que no podía vivir sin que nadie la alimentara y vistiera: ella solo necesitaba a alguien que la observara, que le preguntara que necesitaba, que la entendiera. No a alguien que la viera y la juzgara por el empaque. Ella sentía que Aang era esa persona, alguien con quien podía divertirse pero a la vez alguien con quien podía ser sincera. Alguien que lograba ver a través de su dura cubierta y ver su alma.

"Tuve una pesadilla, suena tonto ¿Verdad?" Quería correr, salir de su vista que penetraba su envoltura y a la vez quería quedarse y recibir su consuelo.

"¿Qué clase de pesadilla?" Aang sonaba muy serio, eso le dio un poco de confianza para continuar.

"Recuerdos de mi pasado. Yo era solo una niña, todos eran tan crueles, tan… inhumanos ¿Por qué me insultaban? Sabes… yo no quise nacer ciega, yo no quise ser así. Pero aun así se burlaban y me apartaban. Sus palabras me lastimaban."

"¿Quiénes?" Un poco de rabia lo lleno. Quería proteger a sus amigos… proteger a Toph. Quería saber quien pudo haberle hecho daño. "¿Quién te lastimaba?"

"Todos: Los otros niños, mis papas, la gente. Nadie se daba cuenta pero…" Toph tenia los ojos llorosos por el recuerdo y se aguanto unos sollozos "me dolía" Toph señalo su pecho y unas pequeñas lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos

"Toph yo… no sabia…" se sentía tan impotente, el no poder evitar el dolor de los demás lo hacia sentir inservible. ¿Qué mas no sabia de ella, porque no sabia que decir?

"¿Por qué me duele tanto, por que no para? Quiero que se detenga" Ella lo interrumpió

"Toph…"

"Yo solo quería… un amigo"

Toph no pudo seguir, sus lágrimas no la dejaban. Caían a cantaros y ella no podía retener más los sollozos: lloraba a todo pulmón. Aang se sentía abrumado, perplejo, no sabia que hacer: verla llorar lo destrozaba. El solo deseaba hacer que parara, que se sintiera mejor, que riera de nuevo, hacerla feliz. Pero no tenia palabras para reconfortarla, todas se le atoraban en la garganta, todas parecían un muy estupido intento para mejorar su estado de animo, todas eran inútiles. Lo que siguió fue espontáneo, algo en su corazón le decía que debía hacerlo, que era la única manera de que dejara de sentirse triste.

"Toph…" sus brazos la envolvieron y la apretaron fuerte contra su pecho "todo va ha estar bien"

No hubo mas palabras, solamente las lagrimas de Toph fluyendo libremente y su fuerte abrazo. Se aferraba a el como si la vida dependiera de eso y sus lagrimas mojaba su pecho, todo ese dolor, toda esa tristeza, todos esos sentimientos que había estado guardando dentro de ella salieron de repente, todos al mismo tiempo, todos esos dolorosos recuerdos. Aang solamente la abrazaba y le acariciaba su negro cabello, algo no se sentía bien, no era el abrazarla, ni sus lágrimas ni el que ella temblara bajo sus brazos, pero por alguna razón algo se sentía mal, algo en su corazón, como si alguien se lo apretara y simplemente no lo dejara ir. Y así se quedaron: Aang sosteniendo a Toph y ella aforrándose a el. El tiempo paso sin que nadie contara los minutos, sin que nadie aflojara el abrazo hasta después que los sollozos de Toph se perdieron en el viento y su temblar se detuvo.

"¿Mejor?" Aang le pregunto, ella lo volteo a ver con los ojos hinchados y rojos y con una lagrima que todavía se aferraba a su mejilla entonces le dedico una diminuta sonrisa y asintió un poco, Aang le limpio la lágrima. Ambos se vieron, todavía se abrazaban, sus emociones todavía aumentadas.

"Aang yo…" el espacio entre ellos empezó a disminuir

"Mira Toph no es…" cada segundo sus labios se acercaban

"Yo…" Toph cerro los ojos Aang la imito.

Sus caras estaban rojas, sus corazones latían apresuradamente, las palabras sobraban, se sentía como lo correcto; era lo correcto, era como si siempre estuvieran esperando ese momento. Podían sentir el aliento del que tenían delante, su calor, no estaban separados por mas de 5 cm cuando….

"!!Aang¡¡¡" interrumpió una tercera voz

El susto los aparto de inmediato pero no les quito lo rojo de la cara, cada quien se fue a un extremo del campamento y disimulo estar ocupado en sus asuntos.

"Aang ya regresamos" dijo Katara

"No adivinaras la clase de comida que servían en esa isla" Sokka babeo un poco

Katara analizo a sus dos amigos, algo se veia raro en ellos… ¿Estaban rojos? No, era solo el calor. Pero aun así Katara pensó que se veían extraños.

"**Bueno todo a estado extraño en los ****últimos días"**

"H-Hola Katara" dijo un nervioso Aang

"Espero no haber interrumpido a los tortolitos" bromeo Sokka, que después de pasar un rato fantaseando sobre comida se dio cuenta de lo rojos, tímidos y nervioso que estaban sus dos amigos. Esto solo puso más rojo a Aang.

"Bueno es hora de empacar, en el camino te contaremos todo" Katara ordeno a los demás.

Con unos cuantos quejidos por parte de Sokka y un tímido si por parte de Toph y Aang todos se pusieron a trabajar.

"**Estaba tan cerca" **Pensó Toph mientras hacia como si trabajara

"**Bonito momento para llegar Katara… o como te llames" **un suspiro de decepción y cargado con un poco de frustración se pudo oír.

"**Como****desearía… un momento" **

"_Psss,_Aang acércate un poco" Toph le hizo unas señas a Aang para que se acercara

"¿Qué pasa Toph?" Aang avanzo unos pasos, había picado el anzuelo

"Un poco mas cerca" Una sonrisa alegre cruzo su rostro

"¿Qué me quieres decir?" un mas confundido Aang pregunto

"Es algo personal" Mintió Toph

"¿Personal?"

"Si, personal, ahora acércate mas"

"¨¿Qué es?" Aang había caído redondito en el truco, ahora el se encontraba frente a frente con Toph y con menos de 30 cm de aire separándolos.

"Es que…"

_Smooch,_Toph lo beso. Así sin previo aviso, ni pena ni gloria, un beso sorpresivo pero placentero. El tiempo se detuvo, o al menos eso pareció por que todos se congelaron, incluso momo. Y así como lo beso así se aparto de el.

"Me lo debías" y Toph se fue caminando triunfante a empacar sus cosas

Momo choco contra un árbol, Appa casi se voltea de la impresión, Sokka cayó como tronco al suelo y no se pudo levantar por un buen rato y Katara se froto los ojos para cerciorarse de que todo era un sueño, sus piernas no soportaron mas y se tuvo que sentar. Aang se quedo plantado en el mismo lugar, con la boca medio abierta e inmóvil.

"T-Toph m-me…" Aang toco sus labios para asegurarse de que no alucinaba, después de confirmar que todo era real el se sonrió. "Me ha besado"

* * *

¿Necesita este capitulo explicacion? yo creo que no (eso espero) 

P.D:Yo creo que el nombre de este chapter esta un poco largo pero asi me gusta (no me podia decidir por un nombre pequeño)

P.D2: A los que se pregunten ¿Por qué demonios en el capitulo pasado Aang pide carne si el es vegetariano? Bueno recuerden que fue Toph quien ordeno y ademas el platillo venia con una ensalada (no lo parece pero si pienso en esos detalles C:) A los que no se lo preguntaban, bueno, pues ya que.

P.D3: Si, aunque no lo crean a veces yo mismo me hago bolas con mis historias, pero intento que sean coerentes (por lo visto la mayoria lo son)

P.D4: Tal vez le agrege un poco de drama a la historia, ya saben para hacerla mas emocionante. Solo decia... esta bien me gusta dejalos picados. ( una mala costumbre, pero ¿que se le va a hacer?)


	10. Noche 3: Volver

Por fin nuevo chapter

* * *

"!!¿¿Qué fue eso??¡¡" Pregunto una muy alterada Katara 

"¿Un beso?" respondió de lo mas natural una alegre Toph que estaba sentada en una piedra y le llegaba a la cintura de Katara

"¡Si, si se que es un beso pero…!" Katara volteo para abajo y vio a Toph cruzada de piernas lista para responder su pregunta con… otra pregunta.

"¿Pero? Si yo quiero a Aang es normal que le de un beso ¿No?"

"¡Si, digo no!" Katara suspiro y se calmo un poco "Mira Toph no puedes andar par ahí repartiendo besos"

"¿No?"

"No"

"¿Por qué?"

"Por que…." La verdad ni siquiera Katara sabia bien el por que, los mayores le habían dicho que primero tenia que expresar sus sentimientos y después y si la otra persona sentía lo mismo, solo después de eso venia el beso. "Es de mala educación"

"¿Por qué?"

"¿Qué pasaría si Aang no te devuelve los sentimientos?"

Katara estaba completamente convencida que esta Toph rara y sin memorias desaparecería cuando tomara el remedio, o eso esperaba. Katara sabia que esta no era una persona muy razonable, la Toph normal no lo era tampoco, así que esperaba mantenerla bajo control hasta que todo volviera a la normalidad, ella pensaba que lo que Toph había hecho era mas por un capricho y curiosidad que por otra cosa pero la situación la estaba molestando de verdad.

"Nada" respondió de lo mas natural la niña ciega

"**¿Nada, qué tiene en la cabeza?" **

"¿Cómo que no pasaría nada? Aang podría sentirse ofendido o culpable"

"¿Por qué?"

"**¡¡La****pregunta es por que preguntas tanto!!" **si, katara estaba perdiendo la paciencia

"Bueno Aang podría sentirse culpable al no poder regresar el gesto o ofendido por el súbito…" Katara estaba buscando la palabra correcta, era una de esas veces que la tienes en la punta de la lengua pero aun así no la recuerdas o no te parece correcta. Mientras tanto Toph esperaba curiosa la respuesta de Katara "…ataque"

"No te entiendo Katara"

"**Soy yo la que no te entiende" **Y hizo como Sokka y se golpeo la frente

"Si Aang no siente lo mismo entonces es solo un beso sin significado ¿No?"

Por primera vez desde que Toph despertó Katara sintió que su argumento tenia lógica ¿Por qué ella nunca lo vio desde ese punto de vista? Si Aang no sentía lo mismo entonces era algo vació, solo un gesto de buena voluntad, como un apretón de manos o un abrazo a un desconocido. ¿Por qué se tenían que complicar tanto las cosas cuando se trataba de sentimientos? Toph se paro para dirigirse a dormir y dejo a una pensante Katara atrás y un aun tieso Sokka tirado en el suelo con momo durmiendo sobre su cara y a un muy confundido Aang viéndola desde un árbol cercano.

* * *

_Aang POV_

¿Por qué me beso? Se que es un gesto de amor pero ¿En realidad Toph lo siente o solo es un efecto secundario por perder la memoria? Katara me ha dicho que mañana preparara el milagroso te, asi que tal vez mañana todo se aclararía. ¿Qué sentía yo por ella? Toda la tarde y noche me la he pasado buscando una respuesta _Toph es para mi…. _Eso era todo lo que llevaba, la cabeza me palpitaba de tanto pensar hasta el punto que creía que iba a estallar.

"**Tengo que relajarme" **

Baje del árbol en el que había estado todo el día y me dirigí al bosque para dar una caminata nocturna. No se cuanto tiempo camine y mucho menos que distancia recorrí pero de pronto algo me pareció familiar en el bosque y siguiendo como de memoria un camino que estaba trazado en mi cabeza llegue a un claro en el bosque con un cráter en el centro, producto de una explosión y un hoyo al lado del mismo, creado por tierra control. Un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda y mis manos empezaron a temblar. Ese era el lugar donde este sueño empezó. Recordé el momento, la desesperación… la sangre. A veces recordar era un infierno. Entonces deje de pensar en lo que sucedió ahí y mas en Toph¿De verdad seria bueno para ella? Me acordé de lo que paso en la mañana. Todos tenemos memorias dolorosas, no sabia si quería que todas regresaran a Toph ¿No era feliz así? No sabia si ella quería recordar todas esas angustias y penas, no sabía si quería recordar lo que paso esa noche

* * *

Flashback 

"Bueno pies ligeros, tengo que aceptar que has mejorado"

"La práctica hace al maestro" Una de esas grandes sonrisas se reflejo en el rostro de Aang y aunque Toph no la vio ella sabia que se sentía muy feliz por su logro

"No es para tanto" Ella se cruzo de brazos y volteo su cara indiferentemente hacia otro lado

"¿No puedes aceptar que te ganara?"

"¡¡'N-No es eso!!" Una roja Toph le reclamo. Aang dio justo en el clavo

"Yo creo que si"

"Espera¿Escuchaste eso?"

"¿Qué?"

De repente el suelo bajo los pies de Aang se movió y el termino cayendo de lleno en el suelo.

"Ja, muy gracioso Toph"

"Un momento…" la mano de Toph toco el suelo como lo hacia siempre que quería expandir su rango de visión

"No volveré a caer" aang se limpio la tierra de su ropa "¿Ahora que es, otra broma?"

De improviso algo estallo en medio de los dos pero gracias a los reflejos de Toph, ambos quedaron protegidos por una pared de roca sólida.

"¡Eso!"

Toph se había sumido tanto en la batalla con su pupilo que no detecto a los atacantes al acercarse, ahora los tenían cercados.

"¡¿Por qué nos atacan?!" y Aang esquivo con destreza una flecha en llamas

"¡De seguro nos vieron…" de repente un bloque de piedra golpeo a un hombre que había salido del bosque "…hacer tierra control!"

En un parpadear el tranquilo claro del bosque en el que Toph y Aang entrenaban se convirtió en zona de guerra. El enemigo se escondía en el bosque y realizaba ataques fugaces imposibles de detectar, incluso para Toph era difícil rastrearlos, al parecer saltaban de árbol en árbol para después atacar. No sabían cuantos eran, ni de donde atacaban y los pocos que lograban detectar y derrotar eran sustituidos por otros dos, parecían interminables. Solo tenían una opcion: correr

"¡No podemos, son demasiados!" Y Aang esquivo por quinceava vez una bola de fuego dirigida hacia el

"¿Qué sugieres, llevarlos al campamento?" una flecha paso peligrosamente cerca de su cara.

Toph tenia cierta razón: no podían llegar al campamento con 30 enemigos como invitados, tenían que perderlos primero.

"¡Ahí que perderlos!" Toph asintió y ambos empezaron a correr hacia el bosque, pero unas flechas los interceptaron.

Lograron evitar todos los proyectiles pero una bomba perdida aterrizo al lado de Toph, ella no la vio venir y para cuando se dio cuenta fue demasiado tarde: la bomba exploto. Intento levantar una pared de piedra pero estaba demasiado cerca así que su protección voló en mil pedazos, pero no fue del todo inútil, si no hubiera sido por ese reflejo Toph hubiera quedado como confeti.

"¡¡Toph!!" Aang logro golpear a un arquero en un árbol cercano "¡¡¡TOPH!!!"

No hubo respuesta, algo andaba mal, Toph solo se quedo ahí, tirada en el suelo mientras tres hombres aparecieron de la nada y se acercaban a ella. Aang no lo pensó dos veces y corrió hasta su compañera desmayada. Sin el menor esfuerzo mando a volar a el mas cercano, con un movimiento de sus manos el segundo se hundió en la tierra hasta el cuello pero cuando iba a golpear al tercero con una roca algo le hizo perder la concentración y en lugar de darle un golpe directo en el pecho la piedra impacto en su hombro y lo derribo. Sentía que algo le ardía en su pierna izquierda, como si estuviera tocando un madero en llamas pero de cierta manera se sentía mojado y dolía como si le estuvieran clavando algo, de hecho tenia algo clavado: una flecha. En su descuido lograron lastimarlo, gracias a los espíritus que tenían una mala puntería, de otra manera Aang tendría la flecha clavada en otro lado.

Una ráfaga mas de flechas salio de entre los arboles y por todos lados. El avatar estaba en un dilema, si usaba aire control ellos sabrían quien era, no podía evitar que algunas flechas se dirigieran a la inconsciente Toph, no había agua cerca para crear un caparazón de hielo, lo único que quedaba era tierra control. Aang corrio lo mas rapido que pudo hacia Toph y creo una capsula de piedra. Las flechas hicieron un sonido sordo al impactar. El y Toph ahora se encontraban en un espacio donde apenas cabían, Aang tenia que estar hincado al lado de ella y con la cabeza agachada. Aang aprovecho el momento para intentar reanimar a su amiga.

"¡¡Toph!!" la tomo de su brazo pero enseguida aparto su mano

Algo andaba muy mal. El lugar estaba oscuro, no se podia ver ni la palma de su mano frente a su cara pero todavía podia sentir. Aang entro en una especie de shock, su mano le temblaba demasiado, sudaba frio y aunque no veia nada sus ojos estaban tan abiertos que parecian platos. En cuanto toco el brazo de Toph sintio algo mojado, espeso y tibio. Claro que ya habia visto sangre antes, incluso la habia tocado, pero nunca fue tan abundante: con ese pequeño toque su mano quedo empapada del liquido rojo. Era cierto que el tambien sangraba pero era en menor cantidad, veran, la bomba que estallo hizo que varios fragmentos de roca y metal saltaran, algunos de estos fragmentos fueron a parar en Toph y de seguro una piedra la golpeo en la cabeza, dejandola inconsciente.

¿Qué podia hacer? El panico lo invadio: nunca habia visto o mejor dicho, sentido a alguien sangrar asi y mucho menos a uno de sus amigos. Unos golpes de afuera lo regresaron a la realidad, estaba en medio de una pelea, no se podia dar el lujo de asustarse. Los golpes se hicieron mas fuertes: de seguro dejaron de lanzar flechas y empezaron a usar algo mas macizo como martillos o mazas. Estaba claro que no lograria curar a ambos antes de que su proteccion cediera pero tampoco podia correr con una pierna lastimada y con Toph en brazos, tampoco era posible que los derrotara a todos y cuidara de Toph al mismo tiempo. Tenia que esconderse pero ¿Dónde? Aang se quito con cuidado la flecha que lo lastimaba para poder pensar con claridad.

"¡Quítense inútiles!" escucho a alguien gritar en el exterior "¡No sean estupidos y usen bombas!"

El tiempo se les agotaba, no tenia a donde correr y mucho menos en donde esconderse solo habia…tierra.

"¡En cuanto explote en mil pedazos los llenan de flechas!"

_¡¡¡BOOM!!!_ Todavía el humo no se disipaba y no menos de veinte flechas ya estaban volando en el aire. Atravesaron la densa cortina de polvo y entonces… nada, no sucedió nada, ni siquiera un pequeño grito de dolor. Todos los soldados esperaron a que el aire se llevara la nube de polvo y ninguno espero ver esa imagen. En el lugar donde debían de estar dos cuerpos solamente habia aire.

"¿Qué les paso?"

"De seguro escaparon"

"¡Eso ya lo vi imbecil, lo que digo es a donde se fueron!"

"Tal vez eran espiritus" Toda la compañía empezo a caminar hacia el pueblo mas cercano, Aang podia sentir sus pasos alejarse

"No me vengas con esas historias de los espiritus" Todos se iban, todos menos uno

"Es cierto, mi amigo Shin los vio con…."

"¡Esperen ahí¡"

"Ya ves, hiciste que el capitan se enojara otra vez"

"No pudieron ir lejos. Xian, dame una bomba"

Un hombre con arco le entrego al capitan (Que era el unico que portaba con el uniforme del ejercito) una bomba. El capitan ordeno a otros dos, los mas fuertes del grupo, limpiar los escombros para despues colocar la bomba en el suelo, justo en el centro de donde antes estaba el capullo.

"¿Qué hace capitan? Esta desperdiciando una buena bomba"

"¿No les parece raro que hallan desaparecido asi, enfrente de todos nosotros, una niña inconsciente y un niño herido sin siquiera dejar sangre en el suelo?"

"Son los espiritus capitan"

"No Xian, no son los espiritus, son dos maestros tierra. Ya he visto esto antes, estan escondidos bajo tierra"

Con solo apuntar a la mecha de la bomba una pequeña flama surgio de la punta de sus dedos y empezo a consumirla.

"Ya veremos si escapan de esta"

Otra explosión hizo poco mas que levantar un poco de polvo, era invisible desde lejos pero aun siendo asi de sutil dejo un crater considerable en el suelo para descubrir… mas tierra

"Se lo dije capitan, eran espiritus"

"Tal vez tengas razon Xian…" todos empezaron a retirarse de nuevo "Tal vez no. Quiero que hagan equipos de dos personas y busquen en el bosque, al general no le gustara saber que maestros tierra andan vagando por ahí. Y saquen a Lee de ese hoyo"

Un awww general se pudo oir pero los pasos se empezaron a dispersar, incluso el capitan se alejo del claro. ¿Y nuestros heroes? Aang espero un momento a que ya no pudiera oir nada y abrio el hoyo que tan apresuradamente habia hecho. Se encontraba a menos de dos metros del crater que habia hecho la bomba. Veran en cuanto escucho las palabras del capitan con toda rapidez cavo un tunel para apartarce del lugar y despues de mover con sumo cuidado a Toph lo lleno de tierra detrás de el. Ahora tenia que encontrar refugio, como pudo movio a Toph al bosque y busco un buen lugar para descansar y tratar las heridas de Toph. En el hoyo no habia visto la gravedad del asunto, pero la luz del dia no lo mejoro: ella tenia golpes en todos lados, una cortada considerable en una de sus piernas y un fragmento de metal en su hombro y para rematar el tenia la herida de su pierna. Con un pedazo de su camisa vendo la cortada en su pierna y la de ella. Ahora tenia que quitar el fragmento de metal.

"**Tu puedes Aang" **

Se dio animos a el mismo y con todo el cuidado del mundo y para no causarle mas dolor o agravar la herida de Toph retiro en pedazo de metal. Aunque ella estaba inconsciente una mueca de dolor se dibujo en su rostro, la pieza era considerablemente grande y no pudo detener del todo el sangrado, en esos momentos envidiaba la habilidad de Katara.

Hablando de Katara, tal vez ella podia ayudar, pero para que eso fuera posible Aang tenia que llegar al campamento, que estaba atravesando medio bosque herido con Toph en brazos y con mas de 30 soldados buscandolo.

"La cosa no se puede poner peor" Penso en voz alta

"¡AHÍ ESTAN!"

"**Para que abri la boca" **

Fin flashback

* * *

La luz del sol me saco de mis memorias. Habia estado toda la noche despierto. Tenia que volver al campamento. Hoy era el dia en que nos íbamos de esta isla, hoy era el dia en que Toph recuperaba la memoria. Todavia estaba inseguro sobre sin queria que ella recordara, si queria perder la atención que me daba en su estado de amnesia. Volvi mas rapido de lo que crei al campamento y para mi sorpresa ya todos se habian levantado y Katara estaba haciendo el desayuno, en cuanto me vio llamo a todos a comer. 

"Toma Toph" y le entrego una taza de te sonriéndome sospechosamente

"Gracias Katara" Toph le dio un pequeño sorbo, despues otro y otro hasta que el te desapareció por completo "Este te es….."

Algo la distrajo, mas bien la absorbió pues se quedo viendo al vacio por un momento y nosotros nos quedamos viéndola expectantes, esperando algo, una reaccion, cualquier cosa. Pero no hizo nada, ni un gritito, ningun movimiento, ni una palabra ni siquiera le dio hipo. Tal vez pasaron 5 minutos antes de que ella hablara

"¿Por qué me ven asi?" su tono fue un poco rudo y exigente, justo como la vieja Toph

Katara me hizo una seña dandome a entender que fuera yo quien se asegurara que Toph habia vuelto. Pense en un millon de preguntas para hacerle pero ninguna parecia buena asi que hice lo logico

"¿Sabes quien eres?" Si, lo primero que se le pregunta a alguien que a perdido la memoria… lo mas estupido que se me pudo ocurrir

"¡¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa, pies ligeros?!"

Un poco ruda, directa y lo mas importante… me dijo pies ligeros. PIES LIGEROS. Toph habia vuelto pero ¿Yo queria que volviera?

* * *

Por fin termine este capitulo disculpen la tardanza pero me bloque. No saben que desesperante es sentarte a escribir y lo unico que pasa en tu cabeza es un biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiibbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb muy largo. Pero un dia, dios me ilumino y me puse a escribir todo este chapter en un dia. Espero les guste, o que al menos valga el desvelarce, escribir hasta las 6 de la mañana puede causar serios daños cerebrales. Bueno ya me voy a desayunar. 

P:D: Dormiiiiiir

P:D2: Buenas noticias :D, ya tengo la mitad del otro chapter asi que no tendran que esperar mucho... no aseguro nada


	11. Noche 45:reflexionando

* * *

"¿Ya esta todo?" pregunto katara 

"Si" respondo Sokka

"¿Entonces que es ese bulto ahí abajo?" katara señalo un bulto de ropa y sobre este un boomerang

"¡Boomerang!"

"Si, me lo imaginaba ¿Ya esta todo Toph?"

"Si, casi" y ella me señalo. No tengo la culpa de estar ausente: después de pasar una semana muy rara lo mas normal es que esta repentina vuelta a la rutina este haciendo estragos en mi mente "¡Vamos pies ligeros, no tenemos todo el día!"

"Ah, si" y aborde mi bisonte volador "Jip,jip"

Todo en esta rutia parecía tan normal, desde la mañana en que Toph volvió repentinamente, así como asi, sin nada sobrenatural, todo había sido demasiado normal. El trabajo, sus chistes habían vuelto, ya no estaba pegada a mi, ni era tan inmadura (en su estado anterior era mas inmadura, si se puede, que de lo que era normalmente) aunque conservaba su risa y su carácter testarudo. En resumen todo era de lo mas cotidiano, pero aun así sentía que algo habia cambiado, algo en sus ojos me decia que no era la misma Toph de siempre. Era cierto que me trataba igual pero no de la misma manera, que su voz no habia cambiado pero sonaba distinta y que su actitud era la misma pero aun asi algo era diferente. Es difícil de explicar, en especial porque nadie mas lo notaba, de hecho, nada habia cambiado con los demas: Toph era la misma de siempre… excepto conmigo ¿Por qué?

Tal vez siempre fue asi, tal vez nunca la vi de esta manera: mas…profundamente. Mi mente siempre estaba en otro lado, siempre ocupada por mi tarea de detener al señor del fuego y ser un maestro en los cuatro elementos o tratando de salvarnos el pellejo o a veces en Katara. Si, pensaba en ella demasiado, siempre crei que era muy bella y tierna y creia que me gustaba¿Por qué digo que _creia que me gustaba_? Bueno, es que ahora no se que pensar. Despues de todo este incidente ya no se que pensar, Katara me gusta pero el sentimiento con Toph, es algo distinto. Es tan confuso. Es bueno aclarar las ideas de vez en cuando y volar despejaba mi mente, era un habito de hace mucho tiempo: Cuando tenia que vaciar mi mente sentir el viento en mi cara siempre ayudaba. Que coincidencia que en este preciso momento estoy haciendo eso.

Últimamente habiamos estado viajando e noche, no seria bueno que unos ojos curiosos vieran de mas a la nuve que volaba muy raro. Ademas asi era mas facil camuflajearnos con el cielo nocturno. Tambien fue una buena coincidencia que a mi me tocara la guardia mientras los otros dormian, ya saben: un bisonte volador de 10 toneladas no se esconde solo.

Aproveche estos momentos de silencio y soledad para pensar ¿Qué es Katara para mi, que es Toph para mi? Y lo mas importante ¿De verdad queria que Toph regresara? Hay que admitirlo, me estaba empezando a gustar la excepcional atención que Toph puso en mi esas semanas pasadas, me sentia… raro, de la buena manera. ¿Cómo seria mi relacion con Toph despues de esto? Katara dijo que tal vez tarde un poco en que la memoria de Toph este completa, me pregunto si algunos incidentes ocurridos cambiaran, para mal, la forma en que nos relacionamos. Esto de verdad es muy confuso.

Tenia que pensarlo, pensarlo muy bien. Primero lo primero: Katara. Siempre me parecio bella, eso no se lo voy a negar, pero e conocido mujeres igual de bellas, Suki, Ty-le (aunque es rara), Azula (Si, el hecho de que sea una psicotica asesina no le quita ciertas cosas), por nombrar unas. Todas eran bellas, (sin mencionar mortales) pero nunca senti ninguna atracción hacia ellas, ni la mas minima. Katara debia tener algo mas. ¿Qué? Veamos, ella siempre es caiñosa, sensible, delicada (al menos cuando no esta enojada), responsable, fuerte, tiene ese sentido de proteccion muy arraigado, es responsable , se preocupa por los demas, y piensa en el bien comun. Dicen que los ojos son la ventana al alma y en los ojos de Katara yo veo cariño y un fuerte sentido de trabajo en equipo… eso es todo lo que puedo pensar de ella por el momento.

Ahora a comparar (no me gusta hacerlo pero no hay otra manera) Toph: bueno ella es… ella es bella, a su manera, es como una belleza que no se ve a primera vista pero una vez que te pones a comprenderla y hablar con ella es muy claro que ahí esta. Tal vez es por eso que nunca senti algo por ella…hasta ahora. Ella es muy independiente, muy directa, es fuerte, no muy responsable que digamos pero es confiable, buen sentido del humor (algo que Katara no tiene), aunque no lo parezca, piensa en los demas, tiene una mente abierta (si usas las palabras adecuadas) El brillo en sus ojos refleja determinación y un espiritu de lucha.

No tenian mucho de parecido, entonces ¿Por qué me sentia tan confundido? Con tantas diferencias debia saber distinguir y separar mis sentimientos por ellas ¿Qué era simple amistad y que era algo mas? Bueno, tal vez la tercera pregunta aclare un poco mejor las dos, despues de todo que importaban mis sentimientos si al final acababa bajo una roca.

Habia algunas cosas que sucedieron esa semana que no son muy favorables… para mi, en especial la ultima (si, me refiero al beso) Esa Toph que parecia sacada de un sueño estaba muy entusiasmada con el suceso pero que pensaria la Toph cuerda (espero que no sea venganza). Pero aunque ella me odiara, o en dicho caso, tuviera sed de venganza o algo parecido, no creo que yo dejaria que eso nos apartara (a menos que terminara bajo 20 toneladas de tierra) y ella dejara de ser mi amiga. Amiga¿Por qué ahora eso me suena tan, tan, fuera de lugar?

Las preguntas en vez de resolverse se van acumulando y lo que en verdad me quitaba las ganas de dormir fue ese beso. Y es que todavía no podia creerlo, mas que la realidad parecia un sueño que se sintio muy real. ¿Toph besandome? Debia de ser una alucinacion… una muy buena. En cualquier momento despertaria y encontraria todo igual. Pero aunque ya me habia convencido de que fue solo un sueño, este sueño me seguia quitando mi descanso. ¿Por qué me sentia nostalgico? De todo lo que habia pasado esa semana unas cosas no fueron muy buenas que digamos, otras, otras parecian mas un sueño pero en general esos ultimos dias fueron exepcionales. Estaba pensando en esto cuando vi la siguiente isla en el mapa. Perfecto, solo acumule mas preguntas y ya habiamos llegado a nuestro destino. Reflexionar a veces puede resultar inútil.

* * *

bueno, ahi esta el nuevo chapter y tal como prometi no tarde mucho. Podran decir que es corto pero por eso el titulo es noche:4.5 (no, no es solo porque se veia bien TT) Esto solo es como un parentesis para que nosotros sepamos que piensa Aang y el siguiente capitulo se desarrolla en la misma noche. ¿Por que no uni esta chapter con el otro, por que me salte la mitad de un dia? y ¿Por que les digo todo esto? Hmmm, este, si, es porque... ¡¡MIREN, ES UN PANDA!! (Adivinaron...no se porque)

P:D: Tengo antojo de una galleta (:D)


	12. Toph:2 Aang:1

* * *

Todos estaban preparandose para acampar, todos menos Aang. El tenia mucho que pensar, durante su viaje hasta la isla y los 5 minutos que llevaban ahí, el avatar no habia hecho mas que acumular dudas. Algo lo saco de sus pensamientos durante un segundo, unos pasos que se acercaban llamaron su atencion pero no tuvo necesidad de voltearse para ver de quien eran, el conocia muy bien ese caminar. 

"¿Qué haces despierto pies ligeros?"

"No, no pasa nada. Solo estoy pensando" y le dedico una sonrisa sincera a la causante de su problema. El sabia bien que no la veia pero no podia evitarlo, ademas por extrañas razones el suponia que Toph sabia cuando alguien sonreia.

"Espero que no como sokka" y señalo a su amigo enredado con las cuerdas para armar la tienda de campaña

"Ja, ja no no es eso" por lo visto todavía lo podia hacer reir "¿Toph?"

"…Si"

"Mira…yo…." Eso era incomodo pero aang tenia que decirlo, despues de todo el todavia se sentia culpable y esa era una buena manera de empezar la platica.

"¿Qué?"

"Perdon"

"¿Por qué?"

"Fue mi culpa que te hirieran y …"

"No, no fue tu culpa" Toph lo interrumpio

"Pero…"

"Me distraje y ellos aprovecharon la oportunidad"

"¿Entonces si recuerdas todo?"

"Si, eso creo, tambien las ganas de darles una paliza" se pudo escuchar un claro tronar de dedos

"¿Tambien lo que paso despues?" si era asi el tendria que dar algunas explicaciones¿La razon? Bueno, el sentia que de cierta manera se había aprovechado del estado de su maestra tierra.

"Si…" Toph se acerco con una sonrisa en la cara, las manos escondidas detrás de su espalda y una mirada picarona. Si Toph te mira asi solo puede significar una cosa: estas en problemas.

"Mira si es por eso de ganarte la carrera y lo que paso despues no fue mi intencion" Toph se acercaba cada vez mas y el empezo a adentrarce en el bosque para buscar una posible ruta de escape. Sabia que Toph era una mala perdedora: la ultima vez que le gano en una competencia hubo una misteriosa avalancha de tierra cuando regresaban al lugar donde acampaban.

"Aang"

"Y lo de la cita en realidad fue por que tu lo pediste" sintio como su espalda choco con un arbol cerrandole la retirada.

¡Aang!

"Pero en realidad no fue una cita" Estaba entre la espada y la pared o mejor dicho entre Toph y un arbol, que era peor.

¡¡AANG!!

"Por que, bueno tu no estabas bien de la cabeza y…" Aang no podia dejar de hablar y hablar cosas sin sentido. La razon de su miedo estaba infundamentada pero eso no le cerraba la boca.

"Aang" Toph silencio al nervioso avatar al ponerle un dedo sobre los labios

Hasta entonces Aang se dio cuenta de lo cerca que ella estaba, podia ver con toda claridad sus dos ojos, esa gigante sonrisa y sentir el calor de su respiración. Nunca antes habia estado tan cerca de ella (bueno, si) y en un lugar tan… solitario. Se encontraba frente a alguien diferente pero no extraño: Esa era Toph. Pero algo habia cambiado. Desde que descubrio el lado frágil de Toph, algo era diferente.

Ultimamente le prestaba mucha atención a los detalles, la estatura de Toph por ejemplo, el tenia que bajar la mirada un poco para verla a los ojos y ella tenia que pararse en la punta de sus pies para estar a su misma altura, cosa que le parecia tierna de cierta manera (claro que nunca se lo menciono a Toph), o como cuanto le gustaba ese color esmeralda palido de sus ojos o el negro azabache de su cabello ondeando en el viento, su sonrisa, ese sarcasmo divertido que ella tenia, esa risa o lo bonita que se veia cuando se sonrojaba, su espíritu aventurero y lo mucho que se preocupaba por sus amigos; aunque fuera en silencio, lo suave de su piel y que calida era su compañía. Lo fuerte que era pero a la vez su fragilidad. Nunca se habia fijado en eso, nunca, hasta hace una semana. Y lo mas extraño: el simple hecho de verla le parecia fascinante.

Entonces algo hizo que el joven avatar se relajara. Ella sonrio, sonrió de una manera que nunca habia visto, era una sonrisa suave, tierna pero a la vez decidida y sobrecogedora. Pudo ver ese brillo en sus ojos, ese brillo que decia cuando de verdad deseaba algo. Pudo sentir el toque calido y suave de esas manos que casi siempre eran duras y fuertes. Pudo sentir esa atmosfera que se creaba alrededor de ella, esa aura que siempre que te envolvia y te contagiaba su felicidad o tristeza. En pocas palabras: descubrió a una nueva Toph, diferente a las otras dos, todo en ese minuto. Todo encajo: Esta era la Toph testaruda, sarcastica, y fuerte y tambien era la que podia ser dulce y tierna.  
Esta siempre fue Toph, la diferencia es que el nunca la vio asi, completa. Ya no era temor lo que sentia, era algo mas.

"Toph…" Aang dijo suavemente, ya no como una suplica ni disculpándose sino como una caricia. Era la unica palabra que estaba clara en el remolino de emociones y pensamientos que era su cabeza en esos momentos.

"Aang.." lo interrumpio Toph, pero esta vez no uso su dedo para sellar sus labios, no, esta vez uso algo mas. Algo mas calido, mas suave pero a la vez mas determinante: sus labios. Lo beso. Pero esta vez no fue como el primer beso, esta vez fue diferente. ¿Por qué? Esta vez el beso fue mas profundo, mas prolongado, esta vez Toph estaba conciente de todo, esto no era el capricho de una niña inmadura, estos eran los verdaderos sentimientos de Toph, esos que no se pueden expresar en palabras pero que si no los sacas de tu corazón te queman el alma, esos sentimientos que son necesarios decir "…Ya callate"

Toph le dio la espalda y empezo a caminar satisfecha hacia su tienda de campaña.

De pronto algo atrapo desprevenida a Toph: las dos manos del avatar. Toph no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, ni siquiera de decir algo y para cuando estaba conciente de lo que pasaba ella se encontraba de nuevo frente a frente con Aang y besándose de nuevo. El beso fue corto pero apasionado y para cuando Aang se separo una sonrisa cruzaba su cara de oreja a oreja. Toph se quedo perpleja y no pudo evitar el sonrojarse. Era cierto que ella lo habia besado antes pero fue ella la que inicio el beso, nunca llego a pensar que aang le devolveria el sentimiento y mucho menos de esa manera por lo que su primera reaccion fue, bueno, diferente.

"¡¡¿¿Q-Que fue eso??!!"

"Toph…" Los papeles se habian invertido

"¡¡¿No pudiste avisar?!!"

"Toph…"

"¡¡¿¿Por qué me….??!!"

"Toph…" ahora era el avatar quien la silenciaba poniendo su dedo sobre sus labios.

Aang le dedico una tierna mirada, una de esas que da explicaciones y a la vez calma y cautiva. Toph le sonrio y sus expresiones se relajaron: aunque no veia sus ojos ella habia entendido el mensaje. Subitamente todas las dudas del joven avatar se resolvieron: Su relacion con Toph iba a cambiar, afortunadamente para bien. Toph nunca seria la misma que antes, el tampoco, pero de verdad deseaba que fuera asi. Ahora veia claramente todo. Katara le gustaba, a Toph… a ella la amaba, el porque no era necesario, lo unico que necesitaba saber era eso. Tal vez la habia querido desde hace mucho tiempo pero esos ultimos dias fueron el empujon que necesitaba para poder notarlo. ¿Qué importaba si Toph regreso a ser la _misma_? Lo unico que queria es que nunca se fuera.

"Vamos, hay que regresar, de seguro nos estan esperando" Aang dijo y empezo a caminar.

Toph asintió con la cabeza y camino a su lado, con una sonrisa en la cara acompañada de unas mejillas rosas y prendida de su brazo.

* * *

Espero les halla gustado (y que no tenga demasiados errores ortograficos). ¿Por que le puse ese nombre a este chapter? Solo dire que tiene que tiene que ver con las veces que Toph y Aang se han salido con la suya (y que no se me ocurrio nada mas)

P:D¡SI! encontre una galleta en la alacena


End file.
